¡Charlie! ¿Tú?
by Marta Salazar
Summary: Charlie Swan guarda un gran y oscuro secreto, que ha logrado mantener oculto de cuantos lo rodean. ¿Qué será de él ahora que su hija Bells llegue a vivir a su casa? ¿Será ella capaz de develarlo? ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser? E&B/Charlie
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los voy a tomar prestados._

_…_

_**Charlie Swan guarda un gran y oscuro secreto, que ha logrado mantener oculto de cuantos lo rodean.**_

_**¿Qué será de él ahora que su hija Bells llegue a vivir a su casa? ¿Será ella capaz de develarlo?**_

_**¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser? E&B/Charlie** **(Rating: M, por lo que pudiera pasar)**_

…

**¡Charlie ¿Tú?!**

**Prólogo**

Charlie Swan es un reservado hombre de cuarenta y pocos, que aparenta ser dueño de una vida poco interesante y normal. Reconocido escritor de fantasía y misterio, dejó atrás su carrera como agente de la ley para pasar sus días enclaustrado en su casa a las afueras de Forks, un pequeño pueblito de Washington, en la casa que compartió con Renée, el amor de su juventud, y la hija de ambos, Isabella.

El ambiente frío, húmedo y poco soleado de Forks, ha colaborado con sus sombras a salvaguardar la carga que conlleva el mantener lejos de la mirada en quién se ha convertido realmente Charlie Swan, verdad desconocida incluso para Isabella, quien ha decidido vivir con él.

Mientras conduce su Pontiac -GTO 1967 color negro y vidrios polarizados- rumbo al aeropuerto en busca de su hija, Charlie se prepara para lo que será en más su nueva vida en compañía de su querida Bells. El tiempo transcurre con prisa y el camino va quedando rápidamente atrás. Pronto se encuentra cargando las maletas con las pertenencias de su hija en el auto, luego de un corto recibimiento en el que se permitió un acercamiento físico con su -ya casi una adulta- Isabella.

Enfundado en su siempre traje negro, botas de cuero y lentes para sol, Charlie se sienta tras el volante y conduce en silencio hacia la casa que ahora compartirán.

Su nenita, se ha transformado en una hermosa mujercita, de mente brillante, de mirada aguda y suspicaz. Charlie tiene por delante la difícil tarea de mantener su vida y secretos lejos del conocimiento de su hija, es cuando agradece que ella sea aplicada en sus deberes estudiantiles, lo que demandará mucho tiempo fuera de casa en su nueva escuela, y que con un poco de suerte evitará llamar la atención de su hija sobre él.

Al caerla tarde, ella se encuentra instalada en la habitación que utilizaba cada verano por un par de semanas desde que era una pequeña niña y que no visitaba desde hacía un par de años, debido a que su padre había realizado un largo viaje luego de renunciar a su trabajo en aquellos momentos, para asombro del pueblo en pleno, sin motivos conocidos. Sentada junto a la ventana, contempla la fuerte lluvia y deja perder su mirada en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche. Sabe que las horas serán largas, pero la zozobra le impide dormir, las lágrimas bañan sus mejillas, y sus pensamientos vuelan a los días soleados en Phoenix, donde ha dejado toda una vida.

Los tenues rayos de un amanecer poco inspirador, le hace consciente que debe seguir adelante y no permitir ser derrumbada por sus tristes expectativas de una nueva vida. Sin meditarlo mucho, toma lo necesario para huir al baño y dejarse envolver en un poco de agua caliente. Moviéndose en automático, baja a desayunar. En la cocina se encuentra a un Charlie profundamente concentrado en su periódico, con una taza humeante frente a él. Al advertirla en pie junto a las escaleras, baja su periódico y le dedica una grata sonrisa. La joven se permite por primera vez, sentir una ráfaga de esperanza en que las cosas pueden salir bien. Lentamente se acerca a la mesa, y él extiende la taza a su hija, quien la toma y bebe de ella sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su padre. Bebe todo el contenido y deja la taza sobre la mesa, en lo que él levanta de nuevo el brazo y extiende la mano cerrada hacia ella, gira la mano y la abre para mostrar una reluciente llave, mira a su padre y él señala con las cejas la puerta principal. Toma titubeante la llave y dirige sus pasos fuera de la casa, sale y encuentra lo que sería su medio de transporte. Incrédula, mira a su padre antes de salir.

Contempla el auto con más asombro a medida que se acerca a él, desliza las yemas de sus dedos sobre el borde del auto, al llegar a la puerta de manera automática realiza un movimiento lento para abrir la puerta, y para su asombro, abre. Observa unos instantes el interior, respira profundo y se sienta tras los controles, deja recorrer sus manos sobre él –de arriba abajo, y de nuevo hacia arriba- mira al frente, introduce la llave en el encendido y un fuerte ronroneo la seduce, cierra los ojos un instante y tras un par de profundas respiraciones, inicia su camino hacia su nueva vida.

Al llegar a la escuela, busca el espacio disponible más próximo, y con suaves movimientos da por concluido su primer recorrido, gira la llave y el motor de inmediato se silencia, respira otro par de veces sin poder aun creerlo y con sus cuadernos en mano inicia su jornada escolar. Da dos pasos fuera del coche y lo vuelve a mirar. Nunca imaginó tener un auto así de potente y… ¡Rojo!

Alguien se acerca, silba de admiración y una voz femenina pregunta:

— ¿Es un Mustang SVT Cobra R del 2000, motor de 5,4 lts, 385 Hp, 6 velocidades y 280 km/r?

…

_Bueno, qué les parece? Esto es de momento solo una idea, estoy madurando el rumbo que deseo darle o se le podría dar al asunto. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si les gusta, ver cómo puedo hacer echar a andar el proyecto o lo borro._

_Quién se imaginan que puede ser nuestro Charlie? Y qué lo habrá movido a darle a su hija este vehículo?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los voy a tomar prestados._

_…_

**¡Charlie ¿Tú?!**

**2. Capítulo 1**

**Bella POV**

El asfalto tomó posesión de mi cuerpo, la sangre de todo mi ser daba la impresión de haberse estancado en mi rostro, mi corazón se detuvo y mi mente se había congelado, sintiendo como mis ojos se ensanchaban cada segundo más -nunca habían llegado a este extremo-y la vergüenza me asfixiaba. ¿Por qué no comprenden que solo quiero seguir siendo yo? La chica de casi 17, que solo desea llegar a clases, dedicarme a mis asuntos y tratar de ser la persona normal que siempre he sido. Vivir sin atraer muchas miradas ¡y que cada día pueda llegar a salvo a mi cama!

¡Já! ¡No ha pasado ni un día y ya me siento perdida! ¡Y todo gracias a este estúpido auto!

Alcancé a sacudir la cabeza, y mis sentidos poco a poco volvieron a estar en control. Frente a mí, inspeccionando el obsequio de mi padre se encontraba una pareja de chicos casi de mi edad, con elegantes ropas. Él parecía súper desarrollado, casi como _Hulk_! Un hombre con cara de niño, de tés muy clara, ojos chispeantes de entusiasmo inspeccionando detenidamente mi auto, en lo que el viento mecía sus negros risos, y adhería su vestimenta a sus muy formados músculos. Ella, con el rostro maquillado como actriz de cine, un cuerpo escultural en unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos de vértigo, con su cabellera rubia y larga, ondeando como bandera. Se cruzan una mirada entre sí y ambos se vuelven a mí. La chica se me aproximó más de la cuenta con su mano extendida, con el chico a su lado.

—Soy Rosalie y él es Emmett. Tienes un hermoso auto. No te había visto por aquí.

Titubeante, estreché su mano en lo que respondí un torpe —Gracias. Soy Isabella. Sí, hoy es mi primer día aquí.

—Mucho gusto Isabella —dice el chico mientras toma mi mano. —A nosotros también nos gustan los autos veloces.

El lugar de un momento a otro parecía estar lleno de autos, los chicos pasaban a paso rápido hacia el edificio, se escuchaba el bullicio por todos lados, los miré y dije — ¡Debo irme! —me apresuré a ingresar en busca de las oficinas administrativas, mi horario de clases y la seguridad de mis libros.

Pronto todo había pasado, y con el programa de lecciones en mano me enrumbo a mi primer hora. Álgebra. Ubiqué mi destino y cuando estoy escaneando la sala – ¡ta ta ta tan!– ahí están, otra vez. Me dirigen una amigable sonrisa y yo solo atiné a sentarme en el primer lugar que pude. ¡Dios! ¡Es que acaso será tan difícil! Solo quiero pasar el día sin más.

La lección no tarda en dar inicio y con ello la quietud colma de paz mi alma. Las lecciones siguen su curso al igual que el día, y todo marcha bien. Un par de clases más y ¡otro día superado!

…

El auto era todo lo que él alguna vez quiso para sí cuando era joven, y sabía que con eso los conocería, y tenía la fe de que Bells se sintiera atrapada por los encantos del auto, sus propiedades y beneficios, por la velocidad y la adrenalina.

Él necesitaba información desde la fuente y ella lo lograría aun sin pretenderlo y lo mejor, sin correr peligro.

Para Charlie, por sí mismo le era imposible realizar la misión de una manera efectiva, no confiarían en él al haber sido oficial de policía o le costaría mucho acercarse lo necesario para que confiaran en él o llegar tan lejos como podría hacerlo una joven tan bella y con tanto potencial como su hija. Él la conocía bien, sabía que dentro de esa fachada de niña tímida y frágil existía alguien como él, o quizás aún mejor que muchos que él conocía, era la mejor oportunidad de alcanzar lo que buscaba.

Charlie amaba a su hija, pero él anhelaba que su hija viviera… disfrutara al máximo cuanto se pudiera. Quién más que él sabía que la vida es corta y que en muchas ocasiones da giros inesperados para bien o para mal. Giros que a la larga pueden llegar a ser demasiado contraproducentes para una persona sola y que se ve a sí mismo frágil o impotente. ¿Quién más que él sabía que la vida está formada de puertas a posibilidades para una vida mejor? Solo hay que saber abrir las puertas apropiadas y en el momento apropiado… y para él esa mañana había abierto una para su Bells. Lo que pasara a partir de ahí, esperaba que los uniera más como padre e hija.

…

**Bella POV**

¡Al fin, en casa! –se dijo- al estacionarse frente a la casa de su padre.

Me resultó algo difícil e incómodo tomar la decisión de mudarme, dejar atrás todo cuanto conocía y volver a empezar, esta vez sin mi madre y con un padre del cual ya no sé mucho. Nunca me enteré qué llevó a Charlie a cambiarlo todo y "enclaustrarse", y quizás nunca lo sepa,-él era tan poco comunicativo- saberlo era algo que no veía fuera a pasar y yo no tengo tanta curiosidad como para buscar algo extra de valor como para preguntárselo o para iniciar la conversación, -hace mucho lo había descartado- ya no era una opción.

Pero, ¡vaya! ¿Por qué lo del auto?

…

El día que todo esto dio inicio, Charlie se levantó de la cama como cualquier otro día. Tomó una ducha como siempre. Tomó su desayuno mientras leía el periódico. Cuando se enrumbó a la puerta principal, tomó su arma y chaqueta, junto con las llaves del auto patrulla. Salió por la puerta y aún con las manos en el pomo, se dio el tiempo para contemplar su entorno. Luego visualizó la patrulla, se aproximó y dio un ligero recorrido entorno Al vehículo e ingresó en él, puso en marcha el motor y se reportó en servicio. -Nada hasta ese momento le indicaba que ese día algo en su vida cambiaría y mucho menos que perdería cuanto conocía de la vida.-

Cuando estaba por llegar a la Comisaría, el operador del radio anunció que había acción.

–Hoy sería un día complicado- se dijo Charlie. Se apresuró a atender el caso.

Al llegar a los límites del lago, al final del camino, no encontró algo fuera de lo "normal". Reportó por la radio que no había novedades, y que se trataba de una falsa alarma. Estaba marchándose del lugar cuando notó movimientos tras unos matorrales. Volvió a comunicarse con la Central para informar que verificaría algo y cortó.

Se aseguró que su arma estuviese cargada y salió del auto. Se encaminó cautelosamente hasta el lugar que llamó su atención.

Aparentemente era un animal –pensó- por los ruidos que percibió. Descubrió un rastro de sangre demasiado extraño, miró sobre su hombro –la patrulla estaba a la vista- bajó la mirada y observó unos instantes al suelo y siguió la sangre con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los árboles, fue cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo caminando inconscientemente, alejándose cada vez más de la seguridad del auto. Debió pedir refuerzos, lo sabía, pero había dudado un instante, y no podía detenerse. Algo le halaba como un imán, y él seguía dando pasos –pasos cortos e inseguros, pero continuaba avanzando hacia lo que fuera a pasar allí, unos metros adelante-. Tres respiraciones y un par de parpadeos más tarde lo tuvo frente a él.

En su rostro se mostraban la confusión y el asombro, no lo podía creer. Deseaba correr, pero no se podía mover. Su arma reglamentaria, aún se encontraba en el cinto, mas sus brazos no obedecían. No lo vio venir, no en él. No se le permitió más tiempo. Ni un respiro, ni un pensamiento más. Fue tan rápido. Ya todo había acabado. Cayó en una profunda oscuridad.

Por primera vez, el Jefe Swan se dejó vencer… se dejó vencer sin luchar.

…

_Bueno dejemos esto hasta aquí, solo por hoy! Cortito, lo sé pero es necesario._

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Les sorprendió que Rosalie y Emmett serían los primeros que Bella conociera en la escuela? ¿Con qué se encontró Charlie? A ver, a ver quién lo adivina… _

_Gracias a tod s por leer, se les agradece un millón. __Idoc Nitsuj__ (Nohemi), gracias por tus bellas palabras, por ti escribí este cap espero que te agrade… espero sus comentarios ¿me merezco un review? Bueno, sus RR puede que me motiven a subir más pronto._

_Nos leemos_


	3. Chapter 2

**3. Capítulo 2**

**Bella POV**

La claridad de un nuevo día se abrió paso a través de la amplia ventana de mi habitación. Las largas horas nocturnas no sustentaron mi cuerpo, me sentía tan o más cansada que al momento de dejarme vencer por el sueño. Ese día no sentía voluntad de hacer frente al mundo. Dejé que mis párpados se cerraran nuevamente, hasta que el chirriar de los goznes de la puerta de mi habitación dio paso a la voz familiar y amorosa de mi padre.

—Bells, cariño… ¿estás despierta? Vamos arriba arriba, ¡es hora de levantarse! —saludó Charlie como quien tratase con un niño.

—Oh, no… papá… —susurré aún sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Te sientes bien cariño? ¿Estás enferma? —Preguntó Charlie con sumo interés y un deje de preocupación en cada palabra que procuró extender todo lo posible en lo que examinaba detenidamente mi rostro ojeroso.

—Estoy bien papá, dame unos minutos, por favor —supliqué en lo que tomaba el borde de mi edredón, me lo deslizaba sobre la cabeza, y me giraba dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Se hizo un tenue silencio, seguido de una fuerte respiración por parte de mi padre… Agudicé el oído para percibir los pasos de aquel hombre y de nuevo la puerta moverse, tras el clic del cerrojo deslicé la tela que me cubría por completo de un feroz movimiento, y me voltee con los ojos muy abiertos contemplando con fastidio el techo. Respiré profundo a la vez que cerraba y abría los ojos, y salté de la cama. Tomé sin mucho pensar unos vaqueros azules desteñidos y una t-shirt cualquiera, y con mis converses en mano me fui al baño.

El fastidio y la pesadez de mi cuerpo se resistían a abandonar mi ser… el solo hecho de pensar en ese auto rojo y la gente de mi escuela siguiéndome con la mirada me perturbaba.

Me demoré cuanto me fue posible tomándome la bendita ducha que no ayudó para nada. Terminé de prepararme y no quise verme en el espejo, y sin pretender hacer más larga la tortura renuncié a la seguridad de mis cuatro paredes. Bajé cada escalón entre profundas respiraciones y no quise desayunar, me dirigí a la puerta principal con una única imagen en la cabeza –mi madre- ella era fuerte, sonreía sin importar que se sintiese mal o estuviese pasando un momento difícil, ella era intrépida, tomaba riesgos y salía airosa… ¡siempre! –si mi madre podía, ¡yo podría! –Me dije infundiéndome valor. Estaba decidido… Estaba preparada para pasar por todo lo que viniera –me dije- lo había pensado y preparado por largo tiempo antes de mudarme… Tenía que lograrlo. Se lo debía a Renée, a Phil, a Charlie y me lo debía a mí misma.

Así que con decisión salí por aquella puerta con llaves en mano –me comería al mundo- me dije con más determinación. No titubeé al entrar al auto y lo puse en marcha… no lo pensé, solo actué. Dejé que las llantas del Mustang devoraran camino, lo aceleré un poco, bajé los vidrios de todas las puertas y reté al viento que entrara e hiciera cuanto deseara con el auto y mis pensamientos. No me importó despeinarme, el frío ni nada… desde este instante sería una nueva Bella.

El pie presionó algo más de lo que alguna vez me hubiese permitido, y me gustó. Pasé de largo las instalaciones del colegio y dejé que el auto y el viento corriesen un poco más. Unos cuantos kilómetros más tarde me detuve, con una sonrisa fría y vivaz, me miré en el espejo retrovisor y di encendido rumbo al campus. Me detuve en la entrada del lugar y miré desafiante. Aceleré algunas veces el motor en neutro y entré al estacionamiento. Hice rugir el motor del Mustang al parquear. Las miradas no se hicieron de rogar.

Abrí la puerta, Salí del auto con determinación y me encaminé a clases sin decir palabra. Sin embargo, confronté cada mirada que recibí. Deseaba enviar un mensaje. _Me sentía peligrosa y sería peligrosa… no me dejaría intimidar o amedrentar por nada ni por nadie._

Asistí a cada clase y las disfruté. Las horas pasaron y pronto fue hora de almorzar, entré a la cafetería y me sentí hambrienta, no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior… así que aligeré los pasos a la fila, pedí mi comida y me senté sin mirar los alrededores. -Tenía la mesa solo para mí, pero no por mucho.

Unos carraspeos interrumpieron mi intimidad, giré y miré de lado con desdén, pero los chicos sonreían.

—Hola Isabella —dijeron a la vez sin reservas, las palabras se abrieron paso entre las amistosas sonrisas.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos? —preguntó el chico dejando sus bandejas con alimento en la mesa para luego mover una silla y ofrecerle asiento a la rubia. Ella le ofreció una tierna mirada mientras él se sentaba a su lado, él le respondió guiñándole el ojo, y luego me miraron.

Yo seguía sin decir palabra, solo los miraba incrédula. ¡Los chicos ya no suelen hacer esas cosas!

—Bien —dijo la chica, tratando de romper el hielo. —Sabes, a nosotros nos gustan los autos y las carreras…—dejó de hablar, parecía que buscaba las palabras que diría y examinaba mi rostro, se volvió a mirar a su chico y él le sonrió un poco más y le acarició la espalda, indicándole que continuara —Bueno —siguió diciendo la rubia —Se suelen organizar reuniones a las afueras del valle, al este. Pocas personas conocen de ellas, solemos ir a ver gente y medir máquinas… —esperó otro momento antes de continuar, y agregó— llegan buenos autos y solemos correr entre las montañas, es muy divertido y excitante. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pronunciar las palabras y miraba al chico de rizos negros, él la miró y sus dientes blanquísimos quedaron completamente expuestos, se dedicaron unas miradas tan lascivas que me ruborizaron, y de nuevo me miraron, y siguió diciendo —Esta noche no nos la podemos perder… hace varias semanas que no se organizan, pensábamos que tal vez tú quieras venir —dijo alegremente.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó el chico tratando de hacerme hablar.

—Nosotros partimos a las 9 para allá, será hermoso, tantas máquinas, las montañas… sabes hoy hay luna llena… ¡será perfecto! ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes? Estoy segura que te gustará —agregó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? —las palabras y mi voz me sorprendieron.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Perfecto! —Respondieron los chicos con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Lo disfrutarás, lo sé —agregó la chica tomando papel y pluma y anotó algo, deslizó el papel sobre la mesa justo junto a mi mano que descansaba sin vida sobre la superficie fría. Seguí el movimiento de su mano y fijé la mirada en una pequeña fina tarjeta en la que había escrita una dirección y número de teléfono, admiré la letra estilizada y perfecta. Levanté la mirada y los miré a ambos uno a la vez, sin podérmelo creer. — ¿En qué me acababa de meter?

…

_Me disculpo x no haber actualizado antes, voy a estar realizando algunos cursos intensivos, ya saben cómo son esas cosas, te dejan agotada y no tienes tiempo de nada. Y estos últimos 3 días he estado en el hospital con uno de mis gatitos muy enfermo, aquí lo tengo conmigo gracias a Dios, todavía mañana tenemos un día pesado, ahorita no sé cómo estoy escribiendo son la 1am, hay que aprovechar cuando llega la inspiración._

_Y bueno, qué opinan? __espero sus comentarios ¿me merezco un review? _

_Gracias a tod s por leer, se les agradece un millón. __Idoc Nitsuj__, _ashleyswan_, gracias por los RR_

_Espero que les agrade… Nos leemos_


	4. Chapter 3

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los voy a tomar prestados._

Mil gracias Chicas: Idoc_Nitsuj (Nohemi), Katia-Cullen-Pattz, ashleyswan, Ro91, nini18 (nidian)

Aquí les dejo un avance y voy a procurar publicar pronto en tanto las clases me lo permitan

Este es el link de mi blog . 2011 / 12 / principe-oscuro-capitulo-1-127_ (sin espacios ni paréntesis) mi querida Fabi Cullen tiene una historia que adoro (Príncipe Oscuro)

**4. Capítulo 3**

**Bella POV**

¡Por todos los cielos! No lo puedo creer… ¡no lo puedo creer! –me lo seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, de pie junto a mi cama, con los brazos colgando a cada lado de mi cuerpo, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte a través de la ventana. No podía dejar de decírmelo en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa desde la escuela ¿Qué he hecho?

Había añorado por mucho el ring del timbre de salida para correr a casa… Había sido una tarde demasiado larga y tensa. Me apresuré a recoger mis libros para llegar a mi auto, con toda la prisa lo puse en marcha y salí a la carretera, apenas me detuve en las señales de ALTO y ni que decir de los semáforos. Ese día había experimentado la velocidad. Ese coche corría, corría y se sentía muy bien.

Ya casi se extinguían los últimos rayos de sol y yo seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, solo crucé los brazos con fuerza sobre mi pecho y agitaba mi pie izquierdo con fuerza contra el suelo. Estaba ansiosa, y no sabía qué iba a hacer.

Al llegar a casa estacioné y me había quedado en el auto un momento tratando de tranquilizarme y buscando respuestas, esperaba saber qué hacer, pero no sirvió de nada. Entonces me vi entrando a casa, no quería decirle a Charlie, así que me dispuse a refugiarme en mi habitación. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Caminé hasta llegar a las escaleras, me detuve a escuchar con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada del despacho de mi padre… fue cuando escuché cómo se deslizaba una silla y corrí a mi habitación y me encerré. Esos días apenas había visto a Charlie, pero necesitaba pensar.

Contemplé la nada hasta que la oscuridad de la noche me perturbó. Parpadee rápidamente unas cuantas ocasiones saliendo del transe, cuando los pesados pasos subían las escaleras hacia mí, miré sobre el hombro cuando unos nudillos tamborileaban contra la madera de mi puerta. No tuve oportunidad de contestar. El pomo giró lentamente… el ambiente de la habitación se alivianó con la suave brisa que produjo la apertura de la puerta, esto me hizo parpadear de nuevo, elevé la mirada y le enfoqué el rostro al hombre que enmarcaba una leve sonrisa –un tanto triste- y unos ojos calculadores. Luego de unos silenciosos instantes –Charlie dijo:

—Cariño, ¿todo bien?

Dejé salir un sonoro suspiro, y me permití respirar. La decisión estaba tomada. Me dispuse a hacer las cosas bien, él había sido mi héroe, mi mejor amigo… y aunque en los últimos tiempos las cosas habían cambiado un poco… él seguía siendo él ¿No? Era mi padre y lo amaba profundamente.

Caminé hacia mi cama y me senté palmeando el espacio a mi lado.

—Papá… perdóname… lamento haberme distanciado de ti todo este tiempo, sé que el tiempo no lo podemos volver atrás y que tampoco podemos recuperarlo, pero… aquí estoy… y te quiero de regreso en mi vida… te necesito papá… —terminé diciendo con la voz quebrada y el rostro bañado en lágrimas que no supe cuándo empezaron a desbordarse.

Charlie caminó lentamente hacia mí, con los ojos completamente afectados por mis palabras, se sentó junto a mí y me envolvió fuertemente con su brazo, reposó su mejilla en mi cabello y luego lo besó.

—Oh… Cariño… soy yo quien debe pedir perdón, fui yo quien se apartó de ti. Hay tantas cosas que necesito contarte, pero este no es el momento de decirte, te prometo que pronto te lo contaré todo, todo. —Y me volvió a besar la coronilla de la cabeza. Las lágrimas incrementaron mientras ahogaba los sollozos contra la camisa de mi padre.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo duró aquella escena, hasta que sentí el cuarto ser iluminado por la claridad de la luna. Al parecer Charlie lo notó porque dijo:

—Hace mucho que no veía una noche tan hermosa como esta, ya sabes aquí es Forks… —y soltó a reír.

Fue cuando recordé lo de la invitación de aquellos chicos en la cafetería. Entonces agregué —Sabes papá tienes razón, es una noche hermosa. —Solté el aire de mis pulmones y suspiré —Creo que saldré un rato por ahí. Gracias a ese coche tuyo, hoy me han invitado a algo así como un club de autos —dije casi en un susurro, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Si cariño… ve —dijo Charlie para mi asombro- ve y disfruta, solo te voy a pedir que te cuides mucho ¿Sí? —Se hizo un breve silencio y luego agregó —Oh cariño, te venía a traer esto —dijo sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón —me pareció que es algo necesario, y es un buen momento para usarlo… ¿no te parece? —dijo extendiendo un Blackberry.

Lo miré con asombro y él hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia mí, motivándome a tomarlo, extendí la mano con dudas… y lo tomé como si fuera venenoso, mirándolo más de la cuenta… y Charlie agregó:

—Oh cariño y desde luego esto… eso va con esto…—dijo cortando las palabras con rapidez, me perdí en sus ojos y luego fui a su mano. Un cilindro delgado, algo pequeño y verde me heló la sangre.

—Papá… —dije sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negativa, mientras arrebataba la cosa esa de sus manos con violencia.

—No es como que dispare balas, pero es efectivo, es muy seguro de usar, cariño… créeme —Terminó diciendo antes de ponerse en pie y apresurarse a salir de mi vista. Me quedé mirando el contenido de mis manos de hito en hito, levanté la vista y seguí contemplando la nada, con la mente en blanco —respiré profundo y bufé. Me puse en pie y rebusqué un cambio de ropa y mi chaqueta, eché unas cuantas cosas en la mochila, y la deslicé sobre el hombro. Tomé las llaves y las hice tintinear en la mano y salí por donde había salido mi padre momentos antes, seguí sus pasos escaleras abajo, miré por todas partes y no lo vi, así que fui por el auto para dar inicio a mi aventura —Espero estar haciendo lo correcto —pensé en voz alta al sentarme tras el volante y deslizaba la mochila al asiento de al lado. En lo que salía me pareció haber visto la sombra de mi padre en la ventana, pero no estoy segura.

Con el auto sobre el asfalto, coloqué las manos firmes una sobre la dirección y la otra sobre la palanca de las marchas y partí presionando cada tanto un poco más el acelerador.

Envuelta con mis tonadas favoritas en el reproductor del auto y el viento silbando contra la superficie aerodinámica, que parecía danzar con cada nota musical que se irradiaba del estéreo y el palpitar de mi corazón. No me reconocía Me sentía tan excitante y viva. Me recordó a Vin Diesel en _Rápidos y Furiosos_…

Seguí la carretera al Este tanto que mi ser se acompasó en plena armonía al Mustang, como si fuera una con él. Esta sensación de libertad, velocidad y adrenalina son increíbles. No hay tránsito… ni un solo vehículo. —Estamos solos —le dije al auto —en esta inmensidad, con mares de árboles a lado y lado por prácticamente todo el camino, bajo los reflectores de la luna más bella que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Nunca había ido tan lejos. Miré por el retrovisor y luego al frente, el camino ha dejado de ser plano y empiezo a encontrar curvas y pendientes, es hermoso y divertido. La velocidad sigue conmigo.

No quiero llamar a esos chicos, aunque desconozco hasta dónde conducir, pero si en unas pocas millas no encuentro el lugar de reunión deberé regresar, por Charlie y por su voto de confianza en mí.

He disfrutado el paseo, realmente me ha gustado. Estaba pensando en ello cuando divisé lo que pareció un claro con autos un par de curvas adelante. El corazón me palpita irregularmente y me resulta difícil respirar… ¡Necesito controlarme! Siempre hiperventilo cuando estoy frente a una situación que me sobrepasa.

—Hoy debe cambiar, recuerda —me dije en voz alta tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. –Respira, ¡respira! Tú puedes con esto… ¡Tú puedes!

Las luces están frente a mí, acercándose más y más. Decenas de autos de todos tipos y colores.

—Dios, ¡cuánta gente!- me dije aterrada.

— ¡No hay vuelta atrás! Tú puedes Is… Ya estamos aquí —esa es mi yo fuerte dando aliento a mi parte tímida, insegura y frágil.

—Sí, yo puedo… ¡yo puedo!

Sondee el lugar con una mirada de halcón, rápida y aguda, tomando nota y buscando el sitio más seguro para mi bebé, porque eso es desde hoy, mi bebé.

¡Dios! Las chicas aquí visten tan… tan… —pensaba apagando el motor, aferrándome al volante con demasiada fuerza; cuando algo picoteaba mi ventanilla. Me llevé una mano al pecho del sobresalto, y con los ojos dilatados miré a la velocidad del rayo hacia afuera percatándome de quién se trataba.

Unos ojos expectantes me miraban extasiados haciéndome señas con el pulgar para que bajase el vidrio y obedecí.

Su cuerpo se enderezó dando un paso atrás. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, pero nuestras miradas estaban conectadas y se hablaban, ninguno parpadeaba. Él sonreía y yo estaba aterrada. Introduciendo la mano para retirar el cierre, abrió la puerta en silencio y extendió la mano para que saliera… y salí, todo fue muy rápido.

—No puedo respirar —le dije mientras me daba un abrazo de oso y me tenía suspendida entre sus brazos, yo estiraba las piernas tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa donde pisar. Me dejó en el suelo y se separó de mí.

Miré a todas partes y la vi caminar hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Bienvenida —se apresuró a decir cuando llegaba a nuestro lado —Creímos que ya no vendrías —y la sonrisa en ambos no se iba.

—Ven —me dijo tomando mi mano y halándome tras ella con paso firme —Ven tienes que conocer a los demás.

_Aquí les dejo, espero estar pronto con el siguiente capi._

_Qué les parece? Espero sus RR… Gracias por leer y comentar._


	5. Chapter 4

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los voy a tomar prestados._

_Mil gracias Chicas por sus Alertas, Favoritos y Reviews: Idoc_Nitsuj, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, ashleyswan, Ro 91, nini18, Maricoles, karenov17, Estteffani Cullen-Swan._

_Aquí les dejo otro avance_

**5. Capítulo 4**

**Charlie POV**

Si bien mi familia siempre fue algo importante, mi nueva condición me ha hecho comprender en los últimos tiempos lo genuinamente fundamental que ello es en mi vida. Hoy vivo para mantenerme custodio de lo que realmente tiene valor para mí –mi hija- ella, su imagen fue la razón de que mantuviera los pies en la tierra desde aquel día en el bosque.

Esta noche me resultaba una buena oportunidad para ejercer parte de lo que deseaba –velar por la seguridad y felicidad de mi Bells-.

Así que, tras escuchar cómo se silenciaba el rastro de su Mustang (1), hice acopio de mis sentimientos y centrando cada emoción y raciocinio partí en su dirección a bordo de mi viejo y querido Pontiac (2) –veloz y fiel como yo-.

Abriéndome paso entre los velos de la oscuridad me fui acercando, tomando todas las prevenciones posibles para no ser descubierto –por nadie- ¡Era Indispensable!

Fui testigo de la velocidad de desplazamiento del Mustang, y tuve que contenerme en más de una ocasión al ser consciente de cómo tomaba esas curvas y luego, tras estacionarse, cómo ese tipo la tomaba entre sus brazos. ¡Creí que no podría conmigo mismo! Pero recordé, cuál había sido mi interés al darle aquel vehículo –Brindarle algo de lo que yo obtuve, y algo de lo que siempre desee realizar-. ¡Todo eso y mucho más sería de mi niña!

Con esos pensamientos por compañía, las horas hicieron su recorrido marcadas en el firmamento por la posición de esa imponente luna que intentaba delatar mi posición entre los árboles en la cima de uno de tantos riscos entre curvas, que me servían de mirador ante mis ojos escrutadores, en espera de la mínima señal de peligro que pudiera comprometer la vida de ella. Sin importar cuánto planeara, no me encontraba en capacidad de dejar que Bells corriera riesgos mayores.

…

**Bella POV**

¡Esto no era lo que me esperaba! Me sentía como si fuese una Barbie, la Barbie Bella. Esta chica no había obtenido resistencia cuando decidió que me tomaría por su juguetito. Y aquí estaba yo, siendo llevada y sin voluntad hacia Dios sabe dónde.

El lugar rebosaba de vida. La gente hablaba entre capós abiertos y estéreos con todo tipo de música. Chicos y chicas por igual, midiéndose con el rugir de sus máquinas que competían en cortas distancias, faldas cortas y prendas ajustadas como si no les afectara el frío.

Podía sentir alguna que otra mirada, pero por lo general la gente seguía en lo suyo. Yo solo trataba de no tropezar, y que acabara de empeorar mi noche. -tenía que concentrarme-. A la distancia distinguí, lo que imaginé era el lugar al que me dirigía. Habían 3 enormes y lujosos autos que mucha gente rodeaba. De entre toda esa gente sobresalía un Adonis de cabellera cobriza que no miraba lo que los demás, él miraba hacia acá, al que se le unieron una pareja tomada de la mano y le decían algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar –aún me encontraba demasiado lejos- a lo que el Adonis respondía con movimientos de cabeza en negación.

Estos chicos eran hermosos e irradiaban seguridad y poder. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido. Debía recordarme que ya no sería tímida e insegura, ¡nunca más! _Esa Isabella Swan era pasado en el pasado_. Ahora estaba dispuesta a comerme al mundo, a tomar riesgos y a salir airosa. –Vamos, tú puedes –me seguía diciendo, –Recuerda ¿por qué estás aquí? Adelante. –Mi corazón estaba desbocado, como si estuviera frente a una manada de leones y yo fuera una oveja, y no hubiera esperanza de escapar con vida.

…

**Edward POV**

Me gustaba ser el chico Alfa, el popular, el que todos tenían que mirar y admirar. Yo era el mejor, el más ágil, el más astuto, en cada cosa que deseara, que emprendiera. Todo era mío. Yo era el rey… la gente me respetaba y a la vez me temía. Este es mi mundo, hacía siempre lo que quería y era feliz siendo el número uno.

Desde el centro de todo aquel algarabío, me percaté de la llegada del Mustang rojo –un auto que no reconocía- ¡y que además era conducido por una chiquilla!

Fue algo tan sub-real ver a una osca y fría Rosalie, tan dispuesta, abierta y amistosa ante una insignificante humana. ¡Ja! Y el comportamiento de Emmett… Debo dar crédito a su favor, que tenía gusto en cuanto a autos, nada más. Sin embargo era una niñita, un ser pequeño y frágil. Nada amenazante y menos suponía un reto para mí.

El recibimiento que le dieron mis hermanos me intrigó.

Ross permitió que Em fuese tan expresivo, y ella no dejaba de sonreírle a la chica. Cuando la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia acá… ¡Cielos! No podía apartar mis ojos de ellas, se podía ver la incomodidad dibujada en todo su diminuto cuerpo… caminaba con pasos aligerados, le costaba llevarle el paso a mi hermana. Emmett venía detrás y reía contemplando la escena. Ella se veía que luchaba en su interior ante semejante intrusión.

Se dirigían hacia acá –rápidamente- y yo no reaccionaba ¡Era preciosa! El cabello lo tenía suelto a voluntad del viento, sus ojos estaban vibrantes y alertas, el color de su piel era casi como la nuestra, con una figura delgada, con piernas largas y torneadas, manos con dedos largos y delicados. A cada paso era más consciente de sus dimensiones finas y bien esculpidas. ¡Su rostro era el de un ángel! Con facciones femeninas y tan apetecibles.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Qué mierda de pensamientos! –me cuestionaba en tanto que Jasper y Alice se ubicaban a mi lado y susurraban entre sí, no había puesto atención a las palabras hasta que escuché mi nombre.

—Te lo dije Jas, ¡es ella! —canturreaba mi hermana preferida dando brinquitos en lo que Jasper trataba de contenerla tomándola de la mano. Los ojos de Alice bailaban en dirección a ellas y luego a nosotros, deteniéndose en mí.

Faltaba poco y estarían aquí, yo seguía negando con la cabeza. Los ojos de ese ángel fijos en mí y yo no lograba hacer reaccionar mi ser.

¡No podría ser posible!, aquella noche fue predicha por Alice semanas atrás, y accedí a organizarla para liberarme del acoso de mi hermana y demostrar unas cuantas cosas, pero en momentos como estos debo reconocer que no es posible apostar contra ella y ganar.

Alice logró soltarse del agarre de Jasper cuando les faltaban unos cuantos pasos, corrió a su encuentro dando pequeños brinquitos de bailarina -parecía que flotara- Los ojos del ángel se dilataron aún más al chocar contra el cuerpo de mi hermana que la abrigó entre sus brazos antes de decir cualquier palabra.

Rosalie y Emmett no dejaron de sonreír observando aquello, y Jasper miraba enternecido a su chica, poniendo cara de orgullo… y yo, bueno, yo estaba en shock.

Mi hermana dio un paso atrás y buscó los ojos de mi ninfa y dijo lo que temía sin más. — ¡Bienvenida a la familia! Yo soy Alice, seremos buenas amigas, ya verás.

Yo ni parpadeaba, menos aún me permitía tan siquiera dar un respiro. Estaba estupefacto. Se giró hacia mí sin haber soltado la mano de esa diosa, fue en ese instante que pude parpadear y por primera vez inspirar. Lo que ingresó por mis fosas nasales infectó cada rincón de mi ser hasta lo más profundo de mis recuerdos haciendo estragos a su paso, marcándome sin compasión –incluyendo cada memoria- Todo mi ser entró en tensión y me perdí, solamente fui consciente de que me encontraba tras el volante de mi Vanquish (3) pisando a fondo el acelerador, sin importarme quedar como un loco cobarde huyendo de tal manera buscando poner distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío.

.::.

** (1) ****Mustang SVT ****Cobra R del año 2000** "los Mustang han sido muy veloces desde siempre, el modelo de 1965 alcanzaba los 200 km/h con su motor V8 289 con caja manual de 3 velocidades… si hablamos de Mustang de fábrica, uno de los más veloces fue el Mustang SVT Cobra R del año 2000, el cual contaba con un motor de 5,4 lts con 385 Hp, transmisión de 6 velocidades y alcanzaba sin problemas los 280 km/r…"

**(2) Pontiac GTO 1967 **"La marca Pontiac fue introducida en 1926 como la subsidiaria Oakland Motor Car de General Motors. El Pontiac GTO fue introducido en 1964… Especificaciones del motor: Motor V8 de 400 cid (6554 cm³), Un carburador de 4 bocas, Potencia 335 HP a 5000 rpm, Torque 441 lb-ft a 3400 rpm, frenos traseros de Tambores"

**(3)** "El **Aston Martin V12 Vanquish** "es un automóvil deportivo producido por el fabricante inglés Aston Martin entre los años 2001 y 2007. Su motor V12 de gasolina de 520 CV de potencia máxima le permite alcanzar una velocidad máxima de 322 km/h y acelerar de 0 a 100 km/h en 4,5 s… Los amortiguadores de dureza variable cuentan con tres tipos de ajuste: Normal, Sport y Track, este último especialmente destinado a un manejo en circuito. La carrocería de 4.72 metros de longitud, cuenta con piel de fibra de carbono, lo que da forma a una estructura dinámica y de formas agresivas, …bajo el cofre esconde un motor de 6.0 litros de desplazamiento, con espectaculares 12 cilindros en V, que arrojan 573 caballos de potencia, el cual manda la potencia a la tracción trasera. La aceleración que consigue el auto ronda los 4.2 segundos de cero a 100 kilómetros por hora. Para frenar a esta bestia de 1,739 kilogramos, monta frenos de discos cerámicos con pinzas de seis y cuatro pistones, al frente y atrás"

**.::.**

_Hola Chic s, aquí estoy de regreso… Gracias a tod s l s que leen. Pueden buscar los link de las imágenes en mi perfil, y espero actualizar muy pronto._

_Abrazos desde Costa Rica (RaquelCullen)_


	6. Chapter 5

**6. Capítulo 5**

_— ¡Bienvenida a la familia! Yo soy Alice, seremos buenas amigas, ya verás. _

_Yo ni parpadeaba, menos aún me permitía tan siquiera dar un respiro. Estaba estupefacto. Se giró hacia mí sin haber soltado la mano de esa diosa, fue en ese instante que pude parpadear y por primera vez inspirar. Lo que ingresó por mis fosas nasales infectó cada rincón de mi ser hasta lo más profundo de mis recuerdos haciendo estragos a su paso, marcándome sin compasión –incluyendo cada memoria- Todo mi ser entró en tensión y me perdí, solamente fui consciente de que me encontraba tras el volante de mi Vanquish pisando a fondo el acelerador, sin importarme quedar como un loco cobarde huyendo de tal manera buscando poner distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío._

…

**Bella POV**

Perdí el aliento cuando mi boca se abrió del impacto en el instante que el chico saltaba de su sitio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido su auto. Contemplé a las 2 parejas que aún me rodeaban, cruzaban sus miradas y entre mudos guiños mantenían alguna conversación. Se encontraban tan absortos como yo.

El silencio se estableció en medio de la multitud, solo se escuchaban algunos motores, nada más. Era como si todos estuvieran pendientes de nosotros, como si pudieran escuchar… — ¡ja! ¡Como si pudieran!

Mi corazón dio un salto y tras un respingo enfoqué la vista sobre la belleza de cabellos negros que se materializó junto a mí en el instante que decía en voz enérgica y cantarina:

—Bueno, ¡la función debe continuar!

Volví a pestañear ante el absurdo. Sus palabras fueron como un toque al encendido. Todo volvió como era, tal como si nada de nada hubiera acontecido, como si todos estuvieran al tanto de nosotros y las palabras fueran una señal.

— ¡Imposible! —Me decía recorriendo con la mirada, barriendo el entorno. De pronto me sentí observada… los 4 tenían sus ojos sesgados puestos en mí. No movían ni un músculo, ni un pestañeo, ni un respiro. Se notaba como procuraban leer cualquier impresión que estuviese a la vista.

El corazón me palpitaba en la garganta, me sentí mareada, y me obligué a respirar con normalidad. Di un gritito sobresaltada cuando _Hulk_ me elevó y se puso a girar conmigo en brazos.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué el golpe? —preguntó el grandulón, poniéndome de nuevo sobre mis pies.

—No la queremos asustar ¿verdad, Em? —dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirarme haciendo gestos tiernos.

El calor dejó mi cuerpo cayendo a mis pies y me sentí desnuda, sabía que sus palabras poseían algún otro significado. Me encontraba escrutando sus rostros rememorando sus palabras cuando…

—Entonces que empiece la fiesta —agregó Alice llegando a mí y halándome para darme un tour. Me mostraron sus autos y presentaron algunas personas -que pensándolo bien me examinaron y reaccionaron casi de la misma manera. Me miraban de arriba abajo e inclinaban la cabeza, la forma en que me examinaban provocaba que me dieran escalofríos y se me erizara la piel-. Pero Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper se mantuvieron junto a mí en todo momento, tan cerca que daba la impresión de ser mis guardaespaldas, como si necesitara extraseguridad en aquel lugar, con aquella gente…

—Bueno chicos, a lo que vinimos —dijo la duendecilla de cabellos negros regresándome a mi auto — ¡Yo voy contigo! —Continuó diciendo — ¡Seré tu copiloto! —Completó tan emocionada como un niño en navidad —Cuando me senté en mi sitio tras el volante, ella ya estaba acomodada y con el cinturón de seguridad ajustado.

Cada auto se formó y partimos. Dando inicio así a mi primer rally (1) nocturno. Una experiencia que jamás olvidaré. La sensación de libertad me resultó tan gratificante. Alice y yo nos la pasamos excelente juntas. Reí con sus comentarios y me hizo sentirme parte de todo aquello.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a esto —se escapó de mis pensamientos, en lo que maniobraba el Mustang como una experto ante aquellas complicadas curvas, junto a todos aquellos autos y sus luces. — ¿Puedes sentir la adrenalina, Alice? —traté de hacer de aquello una conversación, pero ella no decía nada, sin embargo sentía sus ojitos pícaros que me enfocaban con aprobación y sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa y un comentario que me desubicó…

—Si Bella, eres una de nosotros, tú perteneces a este mundo.

Le devolví la mirada y el familiar escalofrío que me acompañó tanto esta noche se hizo presente de nuevo, recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. No sabía por qué, pero presiento que estos chicos me trataban de enviar mensajes codificados. Sacudí la cabeza aturdida y me concentré en el camino. Conducir así, me resultaba tan natural.

Los autos se empezaron a desviar. El nuevo camino nos hizo llegar a la orilla de un hermoso lago donde la luna acariciaba las aguas con su esplendor. Era una visión mágica. El lago reflejaba su inmensidad… Nos parqueamos a lo largo del lindero. Todos abandonaban sus coches, pronto encendieron una fogata y nos reunimos rodeándola. No fui consciente de dónde salió Emmett o los demás, pero llegaron hasta mí con bebidas y bocadillos.

—Come —dijo éste extendiéndome una canastita de picnic —La noche es larga —concluyó y nos sentamos en el suelo, cerca del fuego hablando de todo y de nada.

Las horas cedieron, aunque el cansancio no apareció… si lo hizo el amanecer, y fue embriagador escuchar el crepitar del fuego agonizando para dar paso a la penumbra del alba, y dimos juntos la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Fue casi un acto ritual para mi alma. El renacimiento a una nueva yo, a un cambio de vida y a nuevos amigos –_mis guardianes_-.

Los autos se fueron desvaneciendo con la aparición del sol. Yo estaba cómoda mirando todo, tratando de captar cada movimiento, asimilando cada rostro, reconociendo cada auto, cada sonido de motor, disfrutando de cada detalle. El aire lo respiraba con deseo, llenando mis pulmones satisfecha por estar aquí. —Realmente me puedo acostumbrar a esto —repetí para mis adentros.

No me había dado el tiempo para cuestionarme lo que sucedió con el Adonis unas horas atrás, hasta ahora. Lo analicé un poco sin encontrarle lógica a todo aquello, y cuando me disponía a traer el tema al tapete… Alice se apresuró a levantarse y sacudiéndose las ropas dijo —Es hora de regresar.

Si hubiera sido posible, si creyera en esas cosas pensaría que esa chica se dio a la tarea de adivinar mis intensiones toda la noche y se adelantaba a mis pasos para evitar hablar de una que otra cosa. Pero lo dejé pasar, esas cosas no existen ¿no?

Charlie y Renée siempre me han dicho que tengo una gran imaginación, eso y la falta de descanso ya le están cobrando a mi creativa mente, la cual no dejó de maquinar teorías de camino a casa. Los 2 autos me siguieron hasta las afueras de Forks, para luego perderse de mi vista a través del espejo retrovisor.

Las calles del pueblo estaban desiertas, los rayos de sol empezaban a bañar todo, la bruma mañanera se disipaba.

Cuando crucé el umbral de la casa de Charlie me inundó la fatiga, sólo anhelaba una ducha caliente y mi cama.

Encontré a Charlie leyendo el periódico en la cocina.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche? —preguntó con genuino interés y una pisca más de entusiasmo.

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, papá… lo he pasado muy bien —respondí acercándome a él, que me ofrecía una taza de café humeante. —Gracias papá. —Le susurré mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla —Eres el mejor, Te quiero… ahora quiero irme a descansar —Me palmeó la espalda en un escueto abrazo y subí rumbo a mi cuarto agotada y sin fuerzas de pensar algo más por ahora.

Me duché y dormí profundo, hasta que el Adonis de cabellos cobrizos se infiltró en mis sueños.

.::.

**(1)** Un **rally** o **rallye** es una competición de automovilismo cronometrada que se desarrolla por etapas con salida individual sobre carreteras públicas cerradas al tráfico. Los participantes, compuestos por un piloto, un copiloto y un vehículo, deben completar en el menor tiempo posible una serie de tramos, el piloto que utilice el menor tiempo en recorrer la totalidad de los mismos, resulta el vencedor. Es una de las pocas disciplinas automovilísticas que no se disputan en circuitos cerrados, lo que imposibilita conocer de antemano el trazado y memorizarlo. Los participantes de los rallyes compiten con automóviles de turismo debidamente modificados para su adaptación a la competición y al igual que otras competiciones automovilísticas, es un deporte mixto, donde hombres y mujeres compiten en igualdad de condiciones.

…

_Qué opinan?_

_Mil gracias Chic s por leer, por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews… me hace muy feliz saber que les guste mi mundo de fantasía…_

_Ven aquí les dejo otro avance, compensando._

_Existen muchos aspectos por desarrollar y un tanto más de preguntas por contestar pero un paso a la vez…_

_No tengo prisas, quiero darme la oportunidad de disfrutar la experiencia… Gracias por estar allí y leer._


	7. Chapter 6

_Me siento sumamente agradecida por el recibimiento que le han dado a la historia…_

_Mil Gracias por tantas Alertas y Favoritos y por la gran cantidad de chicas y chicos que se han dado tiempo para leer…_

_Un especial agradecimiento a quienes me han hecho llegar su comentario._

_…esta es mi forma de dar las gracias con un avance anticipado._

_Nota aclaratoria: "(…)" (puntos suspensivos): durante la llamada telefónica indicará el lapso de silencio tras el que Charlie escucha._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Raquel Cullen, Costa Rica_

**7. Capítulo 6**

**Charlie POV**

El día iniciaba, el alba despuntaba matizando mi camino de regreso a casa, después de lo que ha sido una larga noche, pero muy satisfecho porque fue tremendamente productivo.

Entré a la casa y me dirigí al despacho justo cuando el teléfono empezaba a timbrar.

—Charlie Swan —dije llevándome el teléfono por inercia al oído. Escuché con atención a mi interlocutor hasta que fue mi turno para compartir la información —Sí señor, como bien lo sospechábamos se está fraguando un levantamiento, señor. Esta noche luego que el joven Edward abandonara el evento logré percibir algunos movimientos en que se han descuidado (…)

—Sí señor, no sospecharon que fuesen observados, parecían demasiado confiados, hay más involucrados de los que habíamos podido corroborar (…)

—En este instante me disponía a realizar un informe detallado de lo que descubrí, también recomendaré algunas estrategias de acción (…)

—Sí señor, sin dudas estará muy de acuerdo con que las cosas no pudieron salir mejor de cómo se dieron por sí mismas (…)

—Eso lo definirá ella a su debido tiempo… deseo que sea según su deseo, señor (…)

—Entiendo señor, como usted disponga. Mi hija no ha de tardar en regresar. Me dispondré al 100% en el asunto, señor —Escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones que me indicaba nuestro líder, por unos segundos ambos guardamos silencio, y prosiguió girando directrices.

—Todo está bajo control (…)

—Sí señor, se hará como usted ha dispuesto (…)

—Concuerdo completamente con usted (…)

—Sí así es señor, ella está llegando (…)

—Sí señor entiendo (…)

—Gracias señor, para mí es muy grato poder colaborar con mi experiencia policiaca en la causa (…)

—Yo también deseo que esa situación no tome dimensiones mayores (…)

—Es el momento oportuno para intervenir (…)

—Serán medidas preventivas (…)

—Sí señor, lo importante es evitar derramamientos de sangre innecesarios —Finalicé la llamada cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse.

Ella no necesitaba sospechar en absoluto. Requeriría seguir actuando, solo un poco más, mientras mejor actuara más seguridad proporcionaría a mi niña. Los nuestros poseían sorprendentes habilidades y dones, demasiado para la frágil mente humana.

Salí del despacho y me dispuse a darle los buenos días en la cocina, un lugar seguro y fácilmente controlable para un encuentro ligero con Bells.

Con una taza de café entre manos y el periódico por escudo volví a ser un tipo normal y tradicional.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche? —pregunté recorriendo su rostro y analizando cada microcambio que sufriera tanto en su postura como en su voz. Se tensó levemente de cuando en cuando, recordando algo, pero por lo general pude deducir que la pasó bien. -Tal y como yo esperaba-. No me sentía defraudado en lo absoluto. Debo ser honesto con que me sentía un poco celoso de que ya no sería solo para mí, ahora tendría nuevos amigos y tratarían de absorber cada minuto de su tiempo. Hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no acusar mis sentimientos, fue difícil debido a las reacciones de mi pequeña y me obligué a brindarle una sonrisa, aunque fuera mínima.

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, papá, lo he pasado muy bien —respondió acercándose y le ofrecí la taza de café.

—Gracias papá… —me susurró mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla —Eres el mejor, Te quiero… ahora quiero irme a descansar —dijo en lo que yo permanecí inmóvil, hacía tanto tiempo que soñaba con tenerla de esa manera, solo atiné a palmotearle la espalda en un pobre intento de abrazo, se separó más rápido de lo que quise y subió, dejándome atrás contemplando el futuro en el que podría perderla completamente si ella no aceptaba quién era yo.

La escuché moverse en su habitación. Reí por lo bajo cuando tropezó, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían… Me enmudecieron mis propios pensamientos. — ¿Y sí…? No, eso era algo en lo que no debería estar pensando, lo que me pasó aquella mañana en el lago fue algo muy difícil como para hacer pasar a mi pequeña por eso solo porque sí.

Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pretender mantenerla por la eternidad a mi lado. Debía recordarme el dolor y las privaciones.

Yo había tenido alguna vez una familia. Una vida, una esposa y una hija. Fui bendecido al poder disfrutar del amor de Renée aunque no durara para siempre, y la gestación, llegada y crecimiento de mi hija es algo que valoro ahora más que nunca. En aquella época me dedicaba en alma y corazón a mi trabajo, amaba lo que hacía, pero pude haber estado más para ellas, para ella… Hoy tengo una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de hacer lo que debo hacer. Y eso es lo que haré, lo demás será cuestión de que ella se quede con lo que desee, con lo que más le convenga. Aunque eso implique que la tendré que ver morir, espero que una parte de ella se quede conmigo si es que me llega a hacer abuelo. Yo me encargaré de ser un amigo, un vigilante, un protector, y si alguna vez mi existencia finaliza haya alguien que herede mi derecho y perpetúe mi compromiso.

…

_Bueno este es mi regalito, espero que les guste, traté de empezar a evidenciar algunas cosillas, aunque he procurado dejar pistas por aquí y por allá en cada capi. Estuve muy tentada de incluir el flashback de Charlie la mañana en el lago, pero sería demasiada información de una sola, así que lo reservaré por aquí un poquito más… no le restemos emoción al fic, una pisca de suspenso no le cae mal a nadie. Las motivo a descifrar para quién trabaja Charlie. Y para quienes no lo han deducido el club de autos lo conforman sino en su totalidad la mayoría vampiros… Ah, por cierto!, si se lo preguntaron… sí, el lago es el mismo lago._

_Mil Gracias por sus Alertas y Favoritos: **Idoc_Nitsuj**, **Conaric**, **katia-Cullen-Pattz**, **ashleyswan**, **Ro 91**, **nini18**, **Maricoles**, **karenov17**, **Estteffani Cullen-Swan**, **Alada1998**, **lunatico0030**, **Tammy Swan de Cullen**, **Ely_Cullen_M**, **LauriCullen**, **marie101008**, **shaky93**, **kavane, Maru-chan1296,**_

_Un especial agradecimiento a quienes me han hecho llegar su comentario: **Idoc Nitsuj**: gracias por acompañarme desde el inicio y comentar capi tras capi, ahora vez que no soy tan mala. **ashleyswan**: espero que este capi te esclarezca algunas dudas. **Ely_Cullen_M**: Gracias por dejar un comentario por capi, te motivo a seguir leyendo._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Raquel Cullen, Costa Rica_


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo dedicado a **LauriCullen** (gracias nena). A **LoreCullen**** y ****Jo Beta Ffad****, **mis queridas compañeras de Betas FFAD

**8. Capítulo 7**

**Bella POV**

**_Esa misma tarde:_**

Aún con los ojos cerrados me estiré como un gatito –a todas mis anchas tomándome mi tiempo- en la comodidad de mi cama. Había dormido todo el día, solo me había levantado para realizar mis necesidades básicas y regresé a mi habitación tras corroborar que Charlie se encontraba trabajando en su despacho. Miré mi reloj, eran las 6 de la tarde.

Hice mentalmente un recuento del día anterior.

La noche había sido intensa e interesante. Una experiencia muy excitante me atrevería a decir, aunque aspectos misteriosos salpicaron la velada. Nah, es solo mi imaginación me había dicho, pero ahora tengo mis dudas o ¿es que me encontraba tan agotada que alucinaba? Al menos eso justificaría el porqué he dormido tantas horas y aún mi cuerpo pide descanso.

Recuerdo que a medida que las horas quedaban atrás, y con ellas la noche, se adentraba más en mí el agradecimiento a mi padre por el coche que conducía.

Todo había pasado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo había pasado. Es alucinante cómo el tiempo pasa como una exhalación cuando todo va bien. Tardan en ponerse difíciles las circunstancias y deseas que termine, que pase rápido y el tiempo se te hace eterno.

Yo realmente la pasé bien. He visto el amanecer más bello de mi vida, esa mañana en el lago. El sol me pegaba de frente con fuerza mientras conducía. Los músculos de todo mi cuerpo estaban haciéndose notar, pero había llegado… sana y salva.

La casa de Charlie se veía hermosa desde mi vista, con el sol en ese ángulo. —Es una estampa perfecta, me gustaría tener una cámara entre manos. —Había pensado. En ese momento procuré guardar cada detalle en mi mente de la manera más fiel posible. Me impulsé de la cabina del Mustang luego de un fuerte respiro. Recuerdo haber caminado a paso lento contemplando la belleza de la construcción. Desde allí observé mi ventana, mientras el cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Abrí la puerta y entré. La casa estaba tan tranquila. Recorrí la pequeña distancia hasta la cocina donde encontré a mi padre. Me había duchado y me acosté. Dormí profundamente, pero recuerdo que soñé con él. El Adonis de cabellos cobrizos.

—Dios ¡cuánto sueño! —bostecé sin poder contenerme y me deslicé entre las frazadas. El sueño no tardó en hacerse presente y el Adonis llegó hasta mí.

…

**Edward POV**

¡Un vampiro puede entrar en shock! Era una teoría confirmada. ¡Además puede perder el control en un zas! Solo tienes que ubicar al alcance de su nariz el encantamiento apropiado, en mi caso Bella.

Esta noche descubrí que si existieran los records olímpicos vampíricos, hoy habría impuesto una nueva marca. Lo que experimentó mi ser… esa locura me hizo descubrir una nueva manera de transporte: la teletransportación ¡Sí! Ni para mí fue posible percatarme de la acción de ingresar al coche y partir. He de agradecer a Ross que mi Vanquish sea un auto _personalizado_ (1), de lo contrario aún estaría en ese lugar y todos hubiesen conocido al demonio que habita en mí.

Jamás soñé con lo rápido que este auto podía circular si se exigía el motor. Hoy fue una noche de revelaciones.

Las imágenes mentales de Alice se apoderaron de mi presente, nublando cualquier acción e imponiéndose a la lógica.

Fue aterrador escuchar el éxtasis en cada gramo del metro 90 de altura de Jasper, que absorbía emociones e irradiaba hacia mí en esos cortos y a la vez eternos momentos.

Emmett, era como una Alice encarnada en su metro 95. Era difícil no reír ante las imágenes de todo cuanto podía disfrutar con su nueva hermanita. Grrrr!

Y Ross, Ross eso si que fue absurdo. Revivió su época con Vera y el pequeño Henry. Tenía pensamientos maternales y fraternales. Llegó un instante en que todo aquello me resultó risorio, hasta que… la sentí… en cada rincón de mí.

Mi cuerpo y mente sucumbieron ante la sobrecarga. Mi metro 88 reducido a circuitos chamuscados que destrozaron las salvaguardas de la bestia. El monstruo que terminó siendo más de confiar que yo. Si la furia y el deseo por su sangre hubiesen dominado, ella estaría desmanejada sin vida entre mis manos y el frenesí habría despertado el ardor en la reunión, ningún humano de los que se encontraban en la escena estaría con vida…

No todos los nuestros que se dieron cita allí se hubiesen podido contener, más de uno habría sucumbido al deseo esta noche.

El aire nocturno de la montaña vino en mi auxilio, se apoderó del interior del auto, deseé absorber cada molécula, aspiraba e inspiraba en secuencias intolerables. Si mi corazón cumpliera una función normal… El hecho de hiperventilar para intentar desintoxicarme -cosa que no fue muy útil- me habría hecho desmayar hace varios minutos.

Pero no, ese olor continuaba en mí… Entró para quedarse.

No me importó que me juzgasen, esto era superior a mí. Si tan solo supieran. Dudo que alguno de los que se encontraron ahí conociera en carne propia lo que significó para mí todo aquello. Necesitaba hablarlo con mi padre, pero primero debía recuperar mi identidad.

Dándome por vencido… tras muchos kilómetros decidí estacionar. Frente a mí estaba un enorme río con un cauce imponente. Sus aguas contendían por el espacio, y sin importar su lucha se dejaba arrastrar desde lo alto. A lo lejos, en lo alto del cañón, sobresalía una estructura redonda que parecía flotar sobre las aguas a gran altura. Un sinfín de luces enmarcaban el diseño de la gigantesca terraza. Decenas de personas retaban la gravedad para mirar desde el lugar. El agua blanca y feroz gemía con fuerza al caer desde lo alto, dando forma a una de las cascadas más hermosas de este lado del mundo. Siempre ha sido un sitio en el que puedo sentir paz, alguna vez he saltado en ellas por el solo gusto de hacerlo. Algunos le llaman Niágara, pero es innecesario darle un nombre, pues el lugar es por sí mismo.

Las horas en este sitio enamoran al tiempo y se está tan bien. He estado aquí y en los alrededores desde anoche permitiendo que estas aguas que siempre consumen las penas, me embriaguen en su grandeza, hagan su magia en mí.

En el cielo las estrellas me permiten saber lo avanzado de la noche. Ya es hora de regresar –me digo tratando de infundirme valor.

Con los pensamientos en calma y la estabilidad en equilibrio retomo mi camino. La música de _Debussy, Carter Burwell (2), Alexandre Desplat (3), Howard Shore (4)… _me acompañaron lo que demoró el viaje. Me tomé el tiempo para disfrutar el recorrido.

Por primera vez, desde que soy lo que soy… me siento vivo, anhelante de un futuro.

Esa esencia que tanto y con tanto ahínco luché por erradicar. Mi cuerpo, mi inconsciente y mi yo consciente lo anhelaba de regreso. ¿Cómo puede ser, algo tan insoportablemente perturbador y doloroso, fuese tan adictivo? Ahora, en este instante daría cualquier cosa por sentirlo un poco de regreso, el inquietante y nefasto deseo era mi perdición. Toda mi relajación, mi paz y tranquilidad se esfumaron cual alucinación y ha sido sustituido por la sed… La sed del efluvio de ese ser tan embriagador y seductor que me ha llevado a los confines de la locura. Esto no me puede estar pasando —_A mí… Qué va!_

Las millas se vieron consumidas ante mis perplejos ojos. En pocos pestañeos me vi estacionando a las afueras de su casa. El delirio consumía mis sentidos. La necesitaba, la necesitaba junto a mí, a mi lado. Me deslicé con sigilo por los lindes del bosque en el perímetro de la casa. La contemplé y contemplé hasta que por fin me vi adentrándome en sus dominios. Me hallaba en su presencia, o mejor dicho ante sus sueños. Ya que, dormía plácidamente.

El aroma de la habitación era desquiciantemente seductor. Me acerqué, sin necesidad, para contemplar sus cabellos que cubrían la almohada dando contorno a su rostro, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios se vieron humedecidos por su lengua que salió suavemente un breve instante. Me quedé contemplando esa zona demasiado. Me hizo deslizarme unos pasos más hacia su cama hasta quedar de lado. El aroma de su piel me llamaba. Recorrí con la mirada cada centímetro de su cara… quería grabarla con fuego en mi alma. Sus ojos empezaron a moverse inquietos, sus pestañas eran largas, encrespadas y hermosas; su nariz era perfilada y con algunas pequitas bellamente dibujadas hasta el final de sus pómulos. Observé detenidamente el aleteo de su nariz al respirar, como su pecho subía y descendía con cada insuflación — ¡Dios, estoy en el puto cielo! —Los dedos de mis manos tenían vida propia. Se abrieron camino en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta su frente, acomodé un mechón de su cabello tan suave y sedoso. Realizaron un recorrido lento y delicado, pasando por sus ojos, sintiendo la calidez bajo cada peca hasta el final de su mentón, donde se detuvo para formar pequeños círculos con su pulgar. De pronto ella se removió inquieta. Jadeé del sobresalto. Por un segundo juré que había despertado cuando exclamó en un susurro —Edward…

Quité mis manos y de un salto me vi contra la pared, con la ventana a mi lado. Los ojos se me quedaron fijos, abiertos como platos en espera del desastre, pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos o cosa parecida, simplemente continuó en sus sueños. Una estúpida sonrisa floreció en mis labios. — ¡Me había llamado en sueños! A mí, o al menos era mi nombre el que había pronunciado. ¿Cuántos Edward conocería?

Sin permitirme estropear mi suerte salí tal y como había entrado. La sonrisa no se me borraba de los labios… toda mi cara sonreía. Y con su aroma en mi piel henchida por dentro y por fuera, subía al vehículo y partí como el mayor suertudo de la historia. No importaba nada más, solo ella… y yo le pertenecía, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, si es que hay alma en mí.

Y con la forma de la estupidez dibujada y destellando en el rostro me dirigí en busca de mi padre.

_.::._

**_(1) Auto personalizado_**_: Se refiere a las modificaciones y/o reconstrucción parcial o total de un auto, de acuerdo a las necesidades y/o solicitud del individuo._

**_(2) Carter Burwell_**_: Escribió música para Twilight (2008) y Breakight Dawn: Part 1 (2011)_

**_(3) Alexandre Desplat_**_: Escribió música para New Moon (2009)_

**_(4) Howard Shore_**_: Escribió música para Eclipse (2010)_

_Mil Gracias por leer y dar seguimiento a esta locura. Gracias por cada Review (RR que me alientan tanto), por sus Alerts y Favoritos: **Idoc_Nitsuj**, **Conaric**, **katia-Cullen-Pattz**, **ashleyswan**, **Ro 91**, **nini18**, **Maricoles**, **karenov17**, **Estteffani Cullen-Swan**, **Alada1998**, **lunatico0030**, **Tammy Swan de Cullen**, **Ely_Cullen_M**, **LauriCullen**, **marie101008**, **shaky93**, **kavane, Maru-chan1296, ****Pingunilla, Tatiana R., ****ninffadd** (Mi querida Cecii Twi'Forever Torres) y gracias para quienes siguen la historia en el anonimato._

_El día 6 de agosto, recordé el fallecimiento de mi madre. En ocasiones he subido cap recordándola: su cumpleaños, la fecha de su matrimonio… Esta vez no alcancé a actualizar, pero mientras escribo la tengo presente y la extraño, mucho. En mi país el 15 fue día de las madres y deseo pedirles que abracen a su mami un poco más, estén con ella un poco más y dedíquenle calidad de tiempo. Permítanse decirle cuanto la quieren. Yo tuve la bendición de hacerlo con la mía, y aunque no la tengo ya… si muchos bellos recuerdos. Y para todas las mamitas un GRAN ABRAZO._

_ Saludo desde Costa Rica._

_RaquelCullen_


	9. Chapter 8

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los voy a tomar prestados._

_Capítulo dedicado a **lunatico0030** (gracias por comentar, espero que este avance te ayude a comprender un poco más). A **LoreCullen** (mi beta) y **Jo Beta Ffad**, mis queridas compañeras de Betas FFAD: Www Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/: Gracias por escucharme en mis locuras y brindarme sus sabios consejos. Y desde luego a mi querida **Lullaby** quien con sus artilugios de un nuevo concurso me ha rescatado de un largooo periodo de desierto de inspiración. Aprovecho para invitarlos a todos a estar pasando en los próximos días por su blog, leer y si les gusta la historia con la que voy a estar participando (En mi vuelta al mundo), darme su apoyo. Gracias._

_El link es ** www letrasdelullaby blogspot**** com** (sustituir espacios con puntos)_

_Les informo que tengo preparada una publicación doble. Estuve muy enferma en los pasados días y la madrugada del 30 me he levantado con la narración de esta historia demandando papel y pluma y producto de ello escribí el siguiente par de capítulos y varias ideas por desarrollar. Además los capis anteriores los he republicado. Mi queridísima LoreCullen me ha bendecido revisándolos. Ha corregido puntuación y me dio algunas recomendaciones muy valiosas que desde luego puse en práctica. Así que realizando los cambios que ella me sugirió y otros que consideré pertinentes inicio con este nuevo capítulo._

_Un Abrazo, desde Costa Rica,_

_RaquelCullen_

**9. Capítulo 8**

**Bella POV**

Un incómodo zumbido me fue liberando lentamente de los brazos de Morfeo, de mi exquisito y relajante mundo de sueños, donde cualquier cosa era posible, incluso la presencia de ese Adonis de manera activa en mi vida. Fui siendo consciente de mi cuerpo miembro por miembro. En lo que parecía un breve momento empecé a sentir frío. Una brisa fresca se mecía en la habitación. —Qué extraño. No recuerdo haber dejado la ventana abierta. —Miré el reloj, las 6:30 y se podía mirar claramente que hoy sería uno de esos fríos y nublados días típicos de Forks. Bostecé, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y estiré cada extremidad de mi cuerpo una a la vez como estaba haciendo costumbre desde que descubrí el placer de conducir ese auto.

—Ummm… Qué… bien… dormí —dije en un ronroneo. De pronto recordé el sueño y… — ¡Oh Dios! —Respiré profundamente varias veces y ese olor estaba ahí en mi habitación, el mismo de mi sueño. -Mmmmm… Aún puedo sentir en mi piel la calidez y su tacto… su presencia. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. ¡Dios, qué sueño más vívido! Y su olor… Sí que tengo una gran imaginación, como dicen mis padres-.

Me quedé un rato más en la cama sintiendo esas sensaciones y absorbiendo ese aroma mientras lo tenía fresco en mi mente. Es posible que como casi todos los sueños en el transcurso del día no lo recordaré, así que… Mantuve los ojos cerrados y me dejé embriagar.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar de nuevo el timbre del celular, pero ¿quién será? Si a nadie le había dado el número, solo mi padre lo conocía. Me levanté con torpeza dejándome guiar por el timbre que a cada toque se percibía más impaciente. Rebuscando entre el abrigo que llevaba conmigo hace dos noches, la noche que mi padre me lo entregó. Lo miré aún con dificultad. Restregué mis ojos con una mano tratando de salir de la aturdidora penumbra que sentía al ser prácticamente despertada en ese momento. Enfoqué la pantalla tenía un par de llamadas perdidas y no reconocí el número. Contesté siendo consciente que se trataba de la primer llamada que recibía en el aparato.

–Diga –balbucee con cautela.

– ¡Hola Bella! ¿Puedo llamarte Bella, verdad? –Esa voz acelerada y enérgica… pensé, solo podía ser de Alice.

— ¿Alice? –Me atreví a preguntar con mayor suspicacia.

—Sí, soy yo. Llamo porque Rosalie y yo hemos planeado ir a Port Angels y nos preguntamos si quieres venir. Es que tenemos que aprovechar que hoy inicia la temporada de ofertas y nosotras necesitamos realizar algunos cambios en nuestros guardarropas. Además consideramos que sería una gran oportunidad para conocernos mejor. ¿Qué dices? Podemos pasar por ti en una hora.

—Alice, un momento. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono? No recuerdo habérselo dado a alguien todavía. —Pronuncié cada palabra con determinación y esperé atentamente la respuesta.

Al otro lado solo se escuchó un breve silencio y luego la chica dijo con deje de timidez — ¡Oh! Bella perdóname, pero no me pude contener la otra noche. Es que cuando me senté en el asiento de tu auto me encontré con tu móvil y… y la curiosidad pudo más que yo —dijo cada frase con la delicadeza como si diera una caricia con la pluma más delicada y con el temor de que el menor descuido causara la explosión de una bomba nuclear. Y continúo con más confianza. —Espero que no te importe, no somos peligrosas, no para ti. Es que tenía la certeza de que no te importaría que te llamara. Queremos ser tus amigas ¿sabes? Y…

—Tranquila Alice, está bien. Pero por favor la próxima vez me dices ¿de acuerdo? —Dije con voz consoladora. —Qué irónico, nunca había permitido que se inmiscuyeran en mis cosas y ahora estaba dándole luz verde a esta chica que técnicamente no conocía.

—Gracias Bella. ¿Y qué dices sobre la salida a Port Angels? —Continuó presionando. ¿Qué es que estas chicas no se darán por vencidas? Yo amaba la soledad y no me gustaban las compras, pero… Tal vez estaría bien solo esta vez.

—Ok, Alice… —Los gritos de júbilo cortaron lo que estaba diciendo para dar paso a las atronadoras exclamaciones de las hermanas al otro lado de la línea. Tuve que apartarme el móvil de mi oído.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Gracias, gracias Bella! No te arrepentirás, ya verás. La pasaremos muy bien. Rosalie y yo pasaremos por ti en una hora —y cortó sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Dejé salir una sonora exhalación de fastidio. No sabía por qué pero ya me estaba arrepintiendo. ¿Por qué me era tan difícil decir NO?

Poco después, me dispuse a iniciar el día y el aroma seguía presente, al igual que la sensación de ardor en mi piel por su tacto. Tomé mis artículos de higiene personal y me fui al baño con una sonrisilla en los labios recordando el sueño y respirando profundo el elixir más enloquecedor, avasallante e intenso. Era impresionante lo que una mente era capaz de hacer.

Ya lista bajé a buscar algo de comer. Preparaba mi desayuno cuando apareció Charlie dándome los buenos días.

…

**Narrador POV**

Había dedicado largas horas esa noche a dar seguimiento a la banda de vampiros que se han estado organizando. Necesitaba descubrir cuanto antes qué tramaban. Era fundamental para mantener su mundo y la paz de este entre ambos mundos. El equilibrio en la relación entre humanos y vampiros dependía de la efectividad y rapidez con que se pudiera resolver cualquier posible conflicto que se estuviera madurando bajo sus narices.

Al regresar a casa, amanecía. Palmeó el bolsillo de su chaqueta sintiendo el presente que había preparado para su niña. Hoy estaría celebrando su décimo séptimo cumpleaños y deseaba darle algo especial. Bien sabía que a Bells no le gustaban los regalos ni celebrar su cumpleaños, pero este era un acontecimiento que no podía ni debía dejar pasar.

Entró a casa y de inmediato el efluvio de uno de su especie le invadió. Tuvo que contenerse para no ir tras él. Era inconcebible que otro vampiro osara adentrarse en sus dominios, aunque este fuese alguien familiar. Ellos siempre han sido fieros y celosos de su territorio y cualquiera sabría de las repercusiones, pero lamentablemente Edward Cullen estaba fuera de su alcance. Refunfuñaba mientras recorría el pasillo y la presencia de su hija calmó al monstruo que habitaba en él. Se acercó a ella quien se preparaba el desayuno. Se veía tan hermosa y frágil.

—Hola cariño, ¿has dormido bien? —Preguntó al darle un beso en la frente a su hija.

—Sí papá. —Respondió ella pensando algo más y añadió —Sabes esta mañana me ha despertado una extraña llamada al celular. Eran Alice y Rosalie Cullen, me han invitado a acompañarlas al centro comercial. Creo que sería una buena idea aprovechar y conocer, y comprar algo si encontrara algo interesante.

— ¡Oh! Cariño pensé que tal vez podíamos haber pasado algo de tiempo juntos y charlar… Pero me parece que está bien que salgas y te distraigas. Te hace falta tomar un poco de sol y aire puro —se apresuró a decir el hombre contemplando el rostro de la chica. —Tienes que presentarme a tus amigas —agregó éste en lo que daba un par de palmaditas a la espalda de la joven.

—Claro, papá no se esperaba más, en cuanto lleguen os presentaré.

—Cariño, quiero darte esto —dijo Charlie sosteniendo con una de sus manos la de Bells y colocando sobre ésta un hermoso y antiguo colgante de plata finamente trabajado que contenía un extraño medallón. —Era de la abuela, lo he enviado a modificar para ti cariño, y quiero que lo conserves contigo y lo lleves siempre. La abuela me lo entregó cuando cumplí los 17 y hoy es tuyo —finalizó Charlie cerrando los dedos de su hija sobre la joya.

—Gracias papá, es realmente hermoso —dijo su hija sin levantar la mirada de entre sus manos —Gracias repitió mientras se abrazaba de su padre. —Te quiero ¿lo sabes? —Dijo antes de separarse y continuar con su alimento, ya pronto llegarían por ella y aun le faltaban algunas cosas por hacer.

Lo que no mencionó el hombre fue que había instalado un diminuto pero sofisticado dispositivo tecnológico de posicionamiento global. Un mecanismo muy sofisticado de rastreamiento que esperaba nunca necesitara utilizar, pero Isabella era su hija, la esperanza de su vida y no escatimaba en medidas de protección para salvaguardar a su niña. Aunque en ocasiones le costara demasiado como en el caso del interés que había demostrado Edward Cullen en su hija y la visita que éste realizara a su casa, esa noche.

…

A la hora en punto tocaron a la puerta. Charlie abrió y se encontró con una muy feliz Alice.

—Hola Sr. Swan. Soy Alice Cullen —le dijo estrechándole la mano.

Charlie la miraba con atención y una leve sonrisa en los labios se reflejó también en sus ojos. Desde luego ya se conocían pero debían guardar las apariencias por si Bells estaba escuchando.

—Cariño, te buscan —llamó Charlie en fuerte voz para que su hija alcanzara a escucharle.

En breve sus pasos apresurados y torpes salían de su dormitorio y luego bajando las escaleras. Charlie intercambiaba algunas palabras con sus visitantes cuando la escuchó. Contempló el pasillo y la vio aparecer al final de éste. —Se veía tan hermosa. Ya no había en ella muestras de infancia ¿En qué momento se había convertido en mariposa ese indefenso ser?

—No se preocupe Sr. Swan, nosotras cuidaremos de ella —le susurró Alice llamando la atención con un toque en el brazo, en lo que Bella caminaba hacia la puerta con paso firme.

—Papá, veo que ya conociste a Alice y Rosalie —dijo en lo que se ponía de puntillas para besar la mejilla de su padre.

—Sí cariño —Respondió Charlie sonriente ante el beso y el hecho de ver que llevaba puesto el colgante. Devolviendo el beso en su frente. —Cuídate mucho ¿llevas el móvil contigo? —Preguntó entre risillas.

—Sí papá —dijo dibujando una sonrisa juguetona mientras balanceaba su mano en alto con el celular en ella, con el fin de que su padre lo notara y como muestra de que todo estaría bien.

Se despidieron y Charlie no perdió de vista a su hija. La vio cómo subía al convertible con sus amigas. Le habían asegurado que cuidarían de ella. Sabía que con ellas estaría mejor protegida que con él, pero no podía más que desear ser él quien la protegiera todo el tiempo. Él sería capaz de dar su propia vida por ella.

…

**Bella POV**

Fue aterradora la manera temeraria de conducir de Rosalie, pero me gustó oírlas cantar de una manera tan profesional cada canción. Cada canción fue como escogida dentro del repertorio de mis favoritas. Fue impresionante que me hicieran sentir tan bien durante cada minuto del viaje de ida. Tanto Alice como Rosalie, ambas chicas se esmeraron porque me sintiera cómoda, pero todo esto no fue otra cosa que el preámbulo de horas y horas de intensa e infernal tortura de compras. Probador tras probador entre prendas y accesorios más extremos cada vez y los precios… ¡Dios! No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Era aún más traumático que su forma de conducir.

Eso sí que fue inconcebible y el hecho que no me permitieran gastar un solo billete, una sola moneda en todo el día, fue la guinda del pastel. Jamás tendría necesidad de ir de compras de nuevo, ni tendría deseo de volver a hacerlo en toda mi vida. Ahora sí que estaba arrepentida de haber accedido a acompañarlas.

Mis pies… Si mi cuerpo requirió dos noches para restablecer fuerzas la otra noche ¿cuánto necesitará con esta _experiencia_?

…

**Narrador POV**

En cuanto Bells llegó a la puerta, esta se abrió y Charlie exclamó un: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Cariño! Ante el semblante atormentado de su hija.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella! —Dijeron las otras chicas a coro. —Ella las miraba sin comprender, recorriendo los 3 pares de ojos que la observaban con ternura.

—Pero papá —Trató de censurar esta.

— Bells, Cariño, ya son las 20:30. Hoy es 13 de setiembre ¿Recuerdas? Siempre hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños a la hora en que naciste.

—Papá, no estamos solos —dijo tratando de contener su ira, entrecerró los ojos un poco avergonzada al ver que aun estaban presentes las hermanas Cullen.

— Oh, no hay problema —se lanzó Alice sobre ella abrazándola — ¡Felicidades!

—Sí ¡Felicidades de nuevo Bella! —Saltó Rosalie reclamando su espacio para el abrazo y Alice le extendió un paquete. Un enorme y aterrador paquete envuelto en exagerados listones color rosa.

Bella siguió en cámara lenta los movimientos del cúmulo de cintas que se movía sin reparo hacia ella. Y aunque ella no lo veía, su padre sonreía ante la situación. Con un deje de diversión Alice estaba extasiada y Rosalie se lamentaba que Emmett no pudiera estar ahí presente en esos momentos a pesar de que había suplicado le permitieran pasar el día con ellas y Alice no le había permitido seguirlas sin importar cuánto rogó lo dejarán participar. Simplemente argumentando que era una salida de chicas.

Lo inevitable fue que el paquete llegara a manos de Bella. Su padre continuaba detalle a detalle la escena con ternura y complacencia. Se acercó a su hija y le cubrió el hombro fuertemente con su brazo procurando animarla. Una vez el obsequio de las vampiras llegó a sus manos recibió otro par de abrazos y _enhorabuenas._

Rosalie rompió el incómodo momento —A Emmett le hubiera gustado estar aquí —exclamó simplemente separándose para que tomara un poco de aire y darle la oportunidad de abrir el obsequio.

—Ábrelo Bella —canturreó la duendecilla.

—Vamos cariño ábrelo —reforzó su padre alentándola —No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? —Su hija lo fumigó con la mirada, la mirada más feroz y asesina que jamás le mostrara y rió.

Fue una risa contagiosa a lo que Bells no pudo más que rasgar con ganas y exponer su contenido. Un jadeo seguido de un tartamudeado —Gracias —Fue todo lo que logró balbucear. El asombro no dejaba de reflejarse en sus ojos y en la tensión generalizada de su cuerpo.

...

_A ver mis amores quién se apunta a tratar de adivinar qué cosa había en el paquete que le regalaron las Cullen a Bella en su cumpleaños._

_Mil Gracias por leer y dar seguimiento a esta locura. Gracias por cada Review (RR que me alientan tanto), por sus Alerts y Favoritos._


	10. Chapter 9

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los voy a tomar prestados._

Capítulo dedicado a **RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic** (Lomy cariño gracias por compartir tus fabulosas ideas conmigo). A **eddilove **y **lunatico0030** (gracias por comentar). A **LoreCullen**, **Silvana Olvera** y **Jo Beta Ffad**, mis queridas compañeras de Betas FFAD: Www Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/: Gracias por escucharme en mis locuras y brindarme sus sabios consejos. No podría dejar de lado a mi querida **Lullaby** quien con sus artilugios me inspira a continuar. Aprovecho para invitarlos a todos a estar pasando por su blog ** www letrasdelullaby blogspot**** com**, leer y si les gusta la historia con la que voy a estar participando (_En mi vuelta al mundo_) a finales del mes, darme su apoyo. Gracias.

Bueno como les comenté en el capítulo anterior había adelantado el capi en papel y no me había podido dar el tiempo para transcribirlo. Y de alguna manera el motivo de mi retraso me tiene muy feliz. Para las que no saben apoyo al equipo de Betas de Jo (Jocelynne Ulloa) con 7 escritoras y mis chicas han estado MUY inspiradas escribiendo. Los capis para betear no han dejado de llegar al FB, cosa que me enorgullece en gran manera al poder dar mi granito de arena con ellas y cada una de ustedes quienes las leen. Así que hoy logré robarle algunas horas más al sueño y hacerme un campito. No quiero borrar el fic para subirlo cuando me sienta con más tiempo porque puede que jamás lo continúe, así que procuraré actualizar tan seguido como me sea posible, ya que disfruto al realizar ambas tareas.

Sin más los dejo con mis delirios, espero que lo disfruten y comenten. Gracias.

**10. Capítulo 9**

_**Bella POV**_

Pálida, con un frío sudor recorriéndome la frente rasgué los papeles y lo contemplé. Inconscientemente había llevado mi mano al colgante de la abuela, necesitaba ser fuerte. Con los ojos llorosos pujando por avergonzarme producto de la emoción procuré una distracción contra el llanto. Llevé la temblorosa mano al bellísimo objeto, dándome el tiempo de acariciarlo un instante y lo saqué de su caja, colocándolo a la altura de mis ojos examinando el alcance del zoom.

—Gracias —Fue todo lo que logré balbucear. El asombro no dejaba de reflejarse en mis ojos y en la tensión generalizada de mi cuerpo. En lo que mi mente procesaba mil y un detalles mientras admiraba la bellísima cámara fotográfica. _¿Cómo sabrían esas chicas? Era consciente de que me había quedado admirando más de la cuenta aquel equipo en la vitrina, pero de eso a que ahora estuviese en mis manos… _Aparté el equipo de mi rostro y sacudí de nuevo la cabeza ahuyentando la confusión._ Debí ser en extremo obvia, eso debió_ ser.

—Rosalie, Alice muchas gracias. Es hermosa. Mira papá es una Nikon DSLR profesional. Es la versión más reciente de la que perdí en Phoenix. ¿Recuerdas, la que tú y mamá me regalaron la última Navidad que celebramos juntos? —Las palabras las concluí en un susurro invadida por la melancolía que me producían los recuerdos de aquellos gratos tiempos.

De un golpe mi atención regresó a mi cuerpo, a la situación, al presente. No tuve más remedio que responder a los abrazos estranguladores de mis nuevas amigas y por ende perder la concentración que tanto me había costado construir. Dejé fluir libremente la angustia y felicidad que me embargaban. Las lágrimas acumuladas durante toda mi vida se dieron lugar, llenándome de frustración al no encontrar la manera de contenerlas.

—Gracias —Repetí con genuino agradecimiento. —Gracias chicas, de verdad. Esto es maravilloso. —Me sentía tan querida no solo por mis padres, sino también por estas chicas y sus parejas.

—Oye, Bella ¿Te gustaría venir mañana a casa? Nos gustaría que nuestros padres te conozcan —dijo Rosalie quien sonreía de par en par.

— Sí Bella, por favor ¡Di que sí! —Musitó Alice secundando a su hermana, mirando de reojo a Charlie quien asentía imperceptiblemente.

—Yo… yo… —Traté de formular alguna respuesta coherente.

—Adelante cariño, ve —Intervino mi padre. —Sal y distráete un poco más. Has estado demasiado tiempo entre cuatro paredes y rodeada de tus libros. Ve y lleva tu nueva cámara, dispara cuanto quieras ese obturador y conoce gente. Ampliar tu círculo social no te hará daño. Vamos cariño, anímate —dijo mi padre con complicidad.

—Ok —fue lo único que pude decir ante la repentina apertura de mi padre respecto a todo este asunto.

— ¡Eso es estupendo! —Chilló Alice. —Nuestros padres estarán muy complacidos con la noticia. Debemos irnos a realizar los preparativos —Agregó la chica al despedirse, enrumbándose hacia el auto y partir arrastrando a Rosalie del brazo sin siquiera haber permitido que ésta se despidiera debidamente. Rosalie como pudo levantó la mano torpemente y dijo adiós mientras se sentaba en el lado del conductor y salieron de allí como bólido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Definitivamente este había sido un día extraño, pensé en lo que entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta del pórtico; quedándome sola con mi padre en la intimidad de nuestro hogar.

—Bueno cariño —Empezó a decir Charlie— ¿Te sientes muy cansada? ¿Te gustaría mantener una plática con tu viejo padre? —Concluyó diciendo dejándome plantada a mitad del pasillo, mientras mi padre entraba en la cocina y rebuscaba entre los gabinetes.

**Narrador POV**

Charlie no se permitió dejar de contemplar las reacciones de su hija. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía tan emotiva. Sus hojitos chispeaban e incluso las lágrimas se le desbordaron. No perdió ninguno de sus movimientos. La vio agradecer sin palabras a las chicas Cullen hasta que por fin había logrado vocalizar torpemente algunas palabras, pero lo que lo impactó fue su comentario respecto a la cámara que le obsequiaron Renée y él antes de que su vida se viera troncada para siempre.

Él sabía cuánto amaba Bells la fotografía, la amaba tanto como sus libros. Le había extrañado que no trajese consigo su equipo cuando se mudó. Pero no fue hasta que salió el tema a conversación el día anterior, cuando Renée llamó para hablar con Bella que se dio por enterado.

—Tal vez si hubiera podido refugiarse en su arte, los acontecimientos que los distanció durante tanto tiempo no serían tan notorios en ella. Quizás habría podido guarecerse, sentirse segura y mantener, aunque solo de esa manera, abierta la vía de la expresión de su alma que les permitía llegar a ella, comprenderla y estar ahí tanto y en la medida que ella lo necesitara, sin excesos o carencias. Pero no había forma de regresar el tiempo —Pensó—. Antes no era tan introvertida y era mucho más alegre y expresiva que cuando se encontraron en el aeropuerto, sin embargo el Mustang había hecho lo suyo y en Bells se empezaba a ver el destello de su verdadero yo.

Esa tarde cuando las Cullen esperaban que Bella estuviese lista, los vampiros intercambiaron información y su hija había sido punto de interés para ambas partes. Charlie resaltó lo orgulloso que se encontraba debido a la pasión y excelente trabajo que destacaba a la pequeña y no dejaba de alabar sus virtudes.

Así que no le sorprendió de más, que adquirieran la fina pieza de tecnología para dársela a su hija como presente de cumpleaños. Los suyos no escatimaban en detalles para con los que consideraban cercanos o familia. Les estaba muy agradecido por el gesto, ya que era muy consciente de cuánto lo disfrutaría.

El hombre estaba al tanto respecto a que los Cullen se encontraban muy dedicados en introducir a Bells en sus vidas, tanto así que Carlisle se lo había hecho saber la mañana siguiente a que su niña participara en el rally. Sin embargo era preocupante para él como padre, ver la intensidad con la que se estaban realizando los hechos.

Cuando Alice manifestó abiertamente el deseo de que ella aceptara hacerles una visita, por un momento se había tensado. Aunque de inmediato su súper mente analizó los pros y los contras y le asintió a la vampira. Era la mejor opción para todos y esa era la conclusión final a la que le habían llevado todos los posibles caminos.

…

Perdonen por favor que lo corte aquí pero se me ha elevado la temperatura de nuevo. La última vez fue hace como 15 días y caí en cama más de una semana y no me quiero arriesgar a hacerlos esperar más. Si me llego a sentir mejor adelanto otra parte. Aun falta por transcribir unas 3 veces lo sumado entre esto y lo que subí la última vez.

Mil Gracias por leer y dar seguimiento a esta locura. Gracias por cada Review, por sus Alerts y Favoritos, y desde luego gracias para quienes siguen la historia en el anonimato.


	11. Chapter 9b

_Gracias a mi compañerita Lore Cullen del Grupo de Betas FFAD por apoyarme y darle una revisión al capi. En vista de que me viera en la necesidad de cortar de forma prematura el desarrollo del capítulo anterior, este será considerado la segunda parte de dicho capítulo. Espero les guste tanto como a mí. Las dudas, sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos._

_Un abrazo desde Costa Rica,_

_Raquel Cullen_

_..._

**Narrador POV**

El desarrollo de los eventos tan acelerados de los últimos días, no le deja a Charlie muchas opciones respecto a lo que debe hacer con su secreto. Por lo que en las pocas horas en que su hija ha estado fuera de casa no se ha permitido razonar en otra cosa que no sea buscar el momento y la manera de hablar con Bells respecto a todo esto y descubrir lo antes posible qué postura tomará ella respecto a su naturaleza. Ha decidido incluso develarle lo que pocos saben respecto a sus habilidades y cómo sucedió su transformación, así como el papel que desempeña con los suyos.

Lo ha meditado tanto como le es posible, y ha llegado a la conclusión de que hoy (13 de setiembre) puede ser el mejor día para ponerse ambos a prueba. Con motivo del cumpleaños podría encontrar algunas ventajas adicionales si lograra entablar una plática sobre el tema, una vez regrese de su salida con las chicas Cullen. El hecho que se esté llevando tan bien con esos jóvenes es un _plus_ en su plan. El apoyo que le pueden brindar a su hija y de forma indirecta a él mismo, es un factor invaluable que no debe excluir del asunto.

Para cuando el convertible estaciona frente a la casa se encuentra completamente dispuesto a que sea hoy el día. Por lo que al abrir la puerta su plan empieza a correr con un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Cariño!

Conforme las 4 figuras ven pasar el breve tiempo en el _porche_ de la casa, Charlie se convence más de que la tardanza es un error y que su niña no debe continuar en la ignorancia. Así es que en el instante que las Cullen anuncian públicamente sus intenciones de llevar a Bells a su casa, reconoce que está pensando actuar como es debido y que debe darse prisa.

Pronto las vampiras se despiden y desaparecen entre las sombras de la noche y él se plantea cuáles deben ser sus primeras palabras y cómo enfrentar su tarea.

—Bueno cariño —empezó a decir Charlie—. ¿Te sientes muy cansada? ¿Te gustaría mantener una plática con tu viejo padre? —Concluyó diciendo, mientras entraba en la cocina y rebuscaba entre los gabinetes buscando una distracción para darle a su hija la oportunidad de hacerse a la idea de lo que vendría y esperando el momento para el siguiente movimiento. Pero para su sorpresa su hija dijo:

—Oh papá, perdóname, pero creo que estoy realmente agotada ¿Podemos dejar la conversación para mañana… —manifestó en tono solícito entrecortado por un bostezo involuntario y se apresuró a añadir—, ¿Podemos dejar la conversación para mañana luego que regrese de casa de los Cullen? Es que esa salida de compras… —dijo en medio de otro bostezo— me ha dejado exhausta, en verdad y no creo que sea buena compañía. No sé cuánto tiempo podré obligar a mis párpados a permanecer abiertos. —Bostezó de nuevo— Y mis pies. ¡Oh, mis pies!

—Tranquila cariño. —Se adelanta nerviosamente a intervenir Charlie con voz dulce—. Tienes razón, han sido demasiadas emociones por un día… —Se ve interrumpido con las disculpas que le procura la joven en lo que le deja un beso en la mejilla y disponiéndose a retirarse a su cuarto anhelando su mullida cama. Por lo que a Charlie no le queda más que posponer unas horas más el oscuro abismo que lo separa de cuanto más valora en el mundo.

Contiene una ráfaga de debilitante impotencia que recorre su ser en lo que contempla a su niña subir lentamente los peldaños que la roban de sus planes. Cuando la chica ha desaparecido se gira mirando cada detalle de su entorno. Cierra los ojos un momento inclinando la cabeza, meditando unos instantes. Una vez repuesto, dirige sus pasos hacia el despacho y se encierra en él a la espera de una próxima oportunidad.

…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como cualquier día. Cumplir 17 no la hacía sentirse diferente. Seguía teniendo responsabilidades y obligaciones.

Respiró profundo al recordar que hoy después de clases visitaría la casa de los Cullen y eso le hacía sentirse ansiosa y un tanto inquieta. Su lado inseguro amenazaba con brotar y le costaba mantenerlo bajo control. No demorando lo inevitable se puso sobre sus pies para dar inicio a su día.

Cuando estuvo lista bajó y como de costumbre, encontró a su padre en la cocina leyendo el periódico y con su taza de café en la mano, preparada como a ella le gustaba. Nadie preparaba el café como su padre. Lo bebió, besó su mejilla y salió hacia la escuela.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente y pronto fue hora de salida. En el estacionamiento encontró a Emmett y los demás. Alice corrió hacia ella obligando a Emmett a soltarla de su fuerte saludo. Mientras la ponía en el suelo apuró a señalar:

— ¡Felicidades Isabella! Yo rogué para que me permitieran acompañarlas ayer al centro comercial, pero resultó una misión imposible. Con eso de que era una salida de chicas. ¡Já! ¡Como si nunca las hubiera acompañado o nos hayan arrastrado con ellas a sus tardes de compras! ¿Te imaginas? —concluyó para apartarse de ella y darle paso a los demás de que pudieran saludarla.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó una Rosalie tiernamente en lo que la cubría con sus brazos, en espera de que su abrazo le infunda un poco de confianza y se liberara de la tensión que le atormentaba y afectaba su hermoso rostro. Le depositó un beso en la mejilla y se apartó dando paso para que los otros hicieran lo suyo.

—Eso creo —farfulló con voz quebrada y desafinada (muestra clara de nerviosismo), a pesar de tanto derroche de cariño y afecto que le hacían llegar los 4 chicos.

—Pues bien, en marcha —soltó de pronto Alice exaltada, dejando la mano de Jasper para halar de ella con fuerza rumbo al Mustang—. Yo conduciré —exclamó extendiendo la mano esperando que le entregase las llaves de su bebé. No le quedaba otra opción más que ceder.

Recorrieron el camino entre pequeñas conversaciones y largos espacios de silencio que ella aprovechaba para replantearse una y otra vez ¿Qué hacía en el coche camino a la casa Cullen? Por uno de los espejos laterales de su coche notó que el auto en que venían Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper los seguía de cerca.

Se sentía tan nerviosa ante cualquier hecho que pudiera acontecer. Las posibilidades eran muchas y muy variadas. Temía no gustarles y perder a sus nuevos amigos, si eso pasaba. Temía hacer el ridículo, pero lo que más temía era encontrarse con Edward. No sabía cómo reaccionar o cómo lo haría él, y eso le mortificaba.

En los últimos días su Adonis había estado en sus sueños y lo anhelaba en su piel. Había imaginado su tacto y su aroma. Lo soñaba en su habitación y le gustaba. Se sentía en calma y segura soñando con él. Veía su futuro con un destino tan utópico. Pronto la voz de Alice la sacó de su burbuja.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —anunció con voz cantarina.

Isabella no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era una casa hermosa en un prado asombroso. Flores de todos colores y formas se mecían entre tanto esplendor.

Blanca, de 3 niveles, amplísimos ventanales y balcones. La casa Cullen era una casa muy elegante y ella se aterró. La construcción gritaba clase y poder por todos lados. No supo cuándo salió del auto, pero caminaba remolcada por las finas y pálidas manos de Alice y Rosalie hacia el pórtico. Sin siquiera poner un pie en el lugar la puerta se abrió. Una joven, hermosa y sonriente mujer se hizo presente y la estrechó en su maternal abrazo.

—Hola querida, por fin te conozco —susurró en su oído y separándose de ella con suavidad añadió—: Soy Esme. Bienvenida a casa, cariño. Ven pasa —agregó con prontitud permitiéndole el paso y atrayéndola hacia el _living_ donde se encontraba un imponente hombre de cabellos rubios, estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales. Se giró y caminó en su dirección; la inspeccionó con la mirada fugazmente y sonrió, extendió la mano y la saludó muy formalmente.

—Soy Carlisle. Eres bienvenida a esta casa Isabella. —Su voz destellaba autoridad—. Considera esta casa tu casa. —Terminó agregando acercándose a Esme y abrazándola, le dio una dulce mirada conteniendo un diálogo silencioso y secreto para el oído. Ambos sonrieron cómplices de alguna sutil broma íntima. Buscó la mirada de Alice y Rosalie y las encontró abrazadas de Jasper y Emmett que sonreían de la misma manera y semejaban réplicas de las expresiones que sus padres poseían.

Sabía que se estaba perdiendo de algo, pero en ese instante escuchó unos pasos firmes entrar en la estancia. Un carraspeo la hizo mirar en su dirección. Se encontró con su Adonis vestido de manera sensualmente casual. Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza hasta que llegó a sus ojos. Unos ojos esmeralda la observaban detenida y cautelosamente.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —saludó; Isabella sufrió una descarga de ese poder y sexualidad masculina que fluyó a través de su cuerpo por todas partes. Con el ardor de sus mejillas delatando su estado habló:

—Hola. —Fue todo lo que logró verbalizar ante tal poder que ejercía Edward en ella. No daba cabida a que tan severo sonrojo saliera a relucir en el momento más bochornoso de su vida. Recordó cómo lo había conocido y el recuerdo de su reacción la hizo bajar la mirada. Respiró profundo y dijo—: Señores Cullen, gracias por invitarme a su casa. Es un sitio encantador. Gracias por tanta amabilidad. —Finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un gesto de cabeza hacia el matrimonio.

—No hay de qué, cariño —respondió Esme acercándose a ella—, ven acompáñame —agregó llevándola consigo hacia el interior de la casa—. Ven, te daré un pequeño recorrido. En algún momento llegó Alice, quien les dio alcance con té y galletas. Se sentaron en la terraza y pronto se vieron escoltadas por Emmett y Rosalie. De esa manera entre agradables conversaciones y sonrisas pasaron la tarde.

Sin sentir el paso del tiempo, fue hora de despedirse. Emmett y Rosalie se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa, esperaron que ingresara para marcharse.

Estaba tan feliz y agradecida que la visita resultara tan bien. Su padre se encontraba viendo la televisión cuando ella entró. La apagó y se giró para mirarla detenidamente y dijo:

—Cariño ¿cómo te sientes?

La pregunta era extraña para el momento, pudo haber formulado un ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Cómo te fue? Pero quería saber cómo me sentía. Entrecerró los ojos y examinó el rostro del hombre. Algo en su interior le decía que su padre guardaba grandes secretos, finalmente respondió:

—Bien, me siento bien papá. Me gustó conocer a los Señores Cullen. —Con cada palabra dicha cuidadosamente procuraba analizar el rostro y cualquier cambio de gesto de su padre, pero se mantuvo impasible y continuó—: ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿Quieres tener esa plática de ayer con tu hija? —Lo soltó todo sin más y esperó un instante hasta que su padre respondió.

—No, creo que no, cariño. Hoy no. Ve y descansa. Otro día será.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro de impaciencia y se fue a su cama al empezar a subir los escalones se detuvo y sin volverse dijo en voz lenta y suave:

—Bien, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí papá y te amo sin importar nada más. —Y se fue refugiándose tras la puerta de su habitación, donde se recostó en la puerta y suspiró varias veces con los ojos cerrados de impotencia y deseó saber. Pero trató de comprender a su padre y darle el tiempo y espacio necesario.

Abandonó la puerta, se metió en la cama y se permitió descansar. Mañana será otro día, se dijo antes de dejarse llevar por la pesadez de la inconsciencia.

…

_Bueno, qué opinan, ¿creen que Charlie se atreva? ¿Bella lo confrontará? ¿Será que pase algo más? ¿Qué creen que suceda con Edward o el Clan Cullen?_

_Aprovecho para comentarles que ya se publicaron los resultados del concurso del Tercer Aniversario del blog Letras de Lullaby, y el fic con el que participé: "En mi vuelta al mundo" fue premiado con el 3er lugar. Esto me parece increíble por cuanto los fics que participaron son excelentes y las votaciones estuvieron muy cerradas, y sé que este reconocimiento lo debo a cada uno de ustedes que me da su apoyo ante las locuras que salen de esta mentecita. Gracias infinitas, de verdad. Espero leernos pronto._


End file.
